


Day X

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concert, Fanboy Adam, Fans, M/M, Popstar Theo, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam attends a concert of his most favourite singer in the whole wide world - Theo Hutchcraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam was overly excited and had hardly slept the night before. Today was the big day. The day he had been looking forward to for months. He’d meet up with some friends of his’ and go to the concert of his absolute most favourite singer in the whole wide world, Theo Hutchcraft.

He had already seen the man before but he could just never get enough of seeing him life. It was almost like an addiction. He loved this guy more than anything. His songs had helped him through a very tough part of his life and since that he totally adores him. And the fact that he was really good looking and a super lovely guy, were just adding up to his love for the man.

If it wasn’t for his financial situation to be rather difficult, he’d have followed him around the whole world to go to as many shows as possible. As he didn’t have that much money though, he had to be satisfied with going to one gig only, the one in his home town - Manchester.

Anyway, he was also excited because thanks to Theo, he had made some great friends on the internet and he was going to meet two of them today. Admittedly, Simone wasn’t one of his oldest friends but he had talked to her a lot lately. She was not only really lovely but also a great artist who drew lots of amazing fan arts of Theo. When the two of them found out that they’d go to the same gig, they immediately agreed on meeting up there around midday. Simone’d bring one of her friends, Hannah, who was a big fan of Theo as well and Adam had also talked to her online. It’d surely be an unforgettable day.

However, as he couldn’t afford a taxi, he had left his home early already to get there by foot in time. He was now finally standing in front of the impressively big venue and saw a few people queuing already, despite the cold. Thus, he walked over and greeted them with an excited “Hi”. The other people greeted him back and smiled at him. You could see the excitement and happiness in their faces, not letting the cold ruin their mood.

One girl walked up to him, explaining that they’re giving out numbers to the first few people and asked if she may give him one as well. Adam agreed of course and so she wrote down a number onto the back of his hand. As that was done, he took a look at it. Ah, yes. Number 7. With that he’d hopefully make it into the front row. He could only hope that Simone and her friend would show up soon, so they’d get a low number as well.

Adam was nervous and really really excited. But as the time passed and more and more people started to queue and his friends were still not here, he decided to give Simone a call. After all, he was slightly worried, as he didn’t even get a text or anything, explaining what took them so long. To his surprise, she picked up right away.

“Hello?”

“Hey Simone, it’s Adam. Where are you? I thought we wanted to meet here like half an hour ago.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, Adam! I totally forgot about that! It’s just… Me and Hanna have won the meet and greet with Theo-“, she started but got interrupted.

“You what? But I- I didn’t even know there was one in the first place.”

“You didn’t know about it? I thought I told you!”

“No, I had no idea!”

“Damn, I’m sorry! Really, Adam. However, we’re just in the city looking for some nice clothes. After all we wanna look pretty if we’re going to meet Theo personally!”, she stated.

“So what, you just leave me standing here alone?”, he asked, sounding hurt.

“I’m really sorry, Adam. Look, I gotta go but I can get you an autograph from Theo if you want!”

“Well have fun then.”, he uttered and angrily ended the call.

Adam couldn’t believe what had just happened. Not only that his friend didn’t tell him about the announcement of the meet and greet in the first place, he could’ve easily forgiven that, but that they now just didn’t show up without giving him a call? He was just massively disappointed. He thought those people were his friends. 

Adam had to gulp hard and blink heavily not to start crying right then and there. He suddenly didn’t even feel like going to the concert anymore. But he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t take the only chance to see Theo on this tour.

He asked the girls around him, if it’d be okay for them if he’d go for a little walk and then come back to his previous spot again. The girls immediately agreed and even offered to keep him company as they had witnessed his conversation on the phone. He was very grateful for that but right now he just had to be alone for a while.

He walked further and further away from the venue, eventually ending up in some small park with a pond. Adam walked over to it and sat down onto a bench. He just stared at the still water for a while, not being able to repress the tears anymore. He didn’t even know why the hell he suddenly got so emotional. 

It wasn’t as if he wasn’t happy for the girls to meet their idol, he really was. But it all just went very unfortunate. And the fact that he didn’t have any company around now, made his misery even worse. 

Adam had no idea how long he sat on the bench and stared at the water but he figured that he had to go back again eventually. So he took another deep breath and stood up, strolling out of the park.

On his way back to the venue, he grabbed some hot coffee and a little snack at a café, as his stomach started growling loudly. At least he had something hot to distract himself from the cold for a while.

As he came back, the nice girls from earlier quickly gathered around him as he walked forward to the seventh spot in the queue. They asked him if he was alright and if he wanted to spend the evening with them, which he now gladly accepted with a shy smile. 

A moment later though he actually couldn’t hold back some tears of joy. A brown haired girl with a pretty black bow in her hair, whose name turned out to be Sandra, quickly stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Adam gladly hugged her back.

The time passed and he had a great time with the people in the queue and even made some new friends. Eventually the sun set and it got rather dark and even colder though. Adam pulled up his scarf, covering half of his face with it and glanced at his phone. It was 18:30 o’clock. Now it was just half an hour until the doors opened. Just thirty more minutes. That should be nothing compared to the hours they’re already persevering in the cold. The last minutes were dragging but they eventually passed.

Then it was finally 19:00 o’clock and the mass of people started to get anxious as there appeared some staff members at the barriers. And then it was time, they let the first people through and checked their bags and jackets for forbidden objects. There was a slight jostle but that was alright. Adam was already used to it. He could also understand that everyone wanted to get inside as fast as possible.

Then it was finally his turn. He showed his ticket and went through the security check and then he was in the venue. Without thinking too much about it, he started running towards the stage, just following the people in front of him.

To his own surprise, he managed to get a perfect spot in the front row, directly in the middle. The lovely girls, Sandra and Emily, who queued with him, were to his left and right. They happily smiled at each other and let out a joyous squeal.

Now it was time to wait again. The waiting for the support band after waiting to get into the venue in the first place. Being a fan first of all meant a lot of waiting but as Adam knew whom he was waiting for, he also knew that it was worth everything.

However, eventually it was time for the support. It was some British band, consisting of three guys. They managed to warm up the crowd quite well with their catchy songs and Adam was positively surprised because after the first few songs, he found himself singing along quietly, although he had never heard of the band before. After about half an hour the support band left the stage with lots of kind words aimed at the crowd.

Then it was time for some changing on stage. The instruments of the support band were carried away and all the equipment for Theo and his band was set up. As the microphone was placed on it’s rightful spot, Adam held his breath for a moment as it was now standing right in front of him. He felt himself getting more and more nervous now, not managing to stand still but instead his feet nervously twitching and held on tightly to the barrier in front of him, where he had put his jacket.

And then it was finally time, the workers left the stage and the lights went out. The crowd started cheering and screaming, Adam himself joining in happily. A moment later, Theo’s band entered the stage and then the man himself came out, carried by thunderous applause.

Theo was smiling so brightly and looked so happy that Adam could’ve melted right at the spot. He cheered, clapped, and smiled, just as big as his idol.

The singer waved at the crowd as he walked over to his microphone, where he wrapped his long and lender fingers around it and closed his eyes as he started to sing. As the first notes were sung, the crowd flipped totally, screaming their hearts out.

“Hello beautiful people of Manchester! It’s so good to be back!”, Theo said with a big smile on his face as the first song was over. This resulted in another wave of ecstasy going through the hall and even more happy screaming.

Adam knew the set list by heart and therefore, exactly which song came next. This was also a slight bummer, as he knew exactly what the last song was and therefore when his happiness would end. He didn’t think about that right now though and just enjoyed the concert as long as it lasted.

During one song of the concert, well actually during his most favourite one, Theo had even pointed and winked at him. Or at least he felt like he was the one meant with that gesture, although lots of others probably did the same. Sure, he had to admit that it was more likely that the singer had meant one of the screaming girls behind him. But the short amount of time he had thought it was actually him he had winked at, made his heart flutter, goosebumps appear all over his body and a stupidly big grin appear on his face.

The next songs were a nice mixture of emotional ballads, which surely managed to get one or the other in the audience shed a little tear, and some faster tunes. The crowd screamed, sang and happily jumped with Theo who was just as cheerful as them. Once every while he grabbed a bunch of roses and threw them to some lucky people in the crowd who, naturally, totally freaked out.

Eventually every concert has to come to an end though. And so did this one. It’s no secret that concerts of your favourite band or singer always pass in the blink of an eye, so there’s probably no need to mention that it was just the same for Adam.

“Thank you you wonderful people and see you soon!”, Theo promised at the end of the gig.

He happily waved at the crowd and blew some kisses and threw out his last few roses, before he turned and left the stage.

The hall was once again filled with joyous screaming and loud clapping until the lights went on, indicating that the concert really was over.

+++

As the group had gotten some merch with Theo’s handsome face on it, as well as a cup of urgently needed water, they eventually left the venue. 

Outside it was rather chilly again but right now it was a blessing as it had been really hot inside. There were already lots of cabs waiting on the street for the tired but happy concertgoers.

As they were standing there, he saw Simone and Hanna walk over to one of the cabs. They shortly glanced around, maybe even looking for him, but as they didn’t find what or rather whom they were looking for, they got inside the car which soon drove off.

Adam would just message them tomorrow and ask how the meet and greet went. Judging by their happy faces and the fact that Theo was the loveliest person ever, he could already imagine their answer though. But he was still happy for them and very curious how the meeting went. He was also still disappointed though and therefore didn’t want to talk to them just yet. 

“Do you wanna come with us and wait for him at the buses?”, Emily asked with a beaming smile.

“Mh I don’t know. I don’t wanna bother him and besides, I look like crap.”, Adam murmured.

“Oh, don’t be silly! I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you! After all he winked at you during ‘You’re the one’!”, Sandra stated, with a smug grin.

“He did?!”, Adam asked surprised, his voice higher than intended.

“Oh come ooon, don’t tell me you didn’t notice that! I saw you blush so heavily and I’m sure he did as well.”, Sandra smiled.

“I- I just- I mean, at first I thought he was looking at me but then I assumed it was surely meant for one of the screaming girls behind me.”, he stated.

“No my friend, that was for you.”, Emily grinned happily and smelled on the rose she had caught during the gig.

They eventually decided to try their luck and wait at the buses. No one knew if he’d really show up but they figured that it’s worth a try. After all neither of them had ever met him after a concert and so that would’ve just made their day even more perfect.

The three weren’t standing there longer than a few minutes, as suddenly some excited screaming was heard. 

“Oh my god! There he is!”, Sandra suddenly squealed and already ran towards the mass of people that was surrounding Theo.

Adam and Emily eventually hurried over as well. Theo was wearing an elegant dark blueish coat and looked so happy that it made the man’s heart flutter yet again. The singer took his time to sign everything people held out towards him and also took lots of photos with his lovely fans.

Eventually the singer made his way through the crowd and was now standing right in front of Adam, Sandra and Emily by his side.

The two girls took the chance and asked the singer to sign the photos they brought with them and took a really cute selfie with him in their middle. Sandra and Emily smiled at him happily and thanked the man, getting an adorable smile from Theo, before said one turned to Adam.

“Oh, hey.”, Theo said charmingly and his whisky brown eyes looked directly at Adam who just stared back speechlessly.

He wasn’t even able to come up with a “Hi”, as he suddenly was so close to his idol, his whole body trembling.

“I saw you in there. You were in the front row!”, the singer stated with a smile.

“See, I told you.”, Adam heard Emily whisper from his left.

“Oh, uhm yes, I was.”, he answered nervously and awkwardly held out his ticket for the singer to sign.

Theo took it and set his pen to the paper.

“What’s your name?”, he asked.

“Adam. I’m Adam.”, he replied awkwardly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Adam.”, Theo smiled at him.

The singer then curvedly wrote down ‘To Adam’ before he signed it with his own name. To the other’s total bafflement, he even added a little heart before he handed it back with a smile.

“Here you go”, Theo said.

“Thanks”, was all that Adam managed to croak, smiling back slightly.

Figuring the guy was probably not able to think straight at the moment, as he was just overwhelmed by the singer being so close, Sandra took the opportunity to give Adam a visual memory of this night.

“Theo, can I please take a photo of you two?”, she asked, gesturing towards the man.

“Of course!”, the singer answered and positioned himself in front of Sandra’s camera and next to Adam.

As Adam felt Theo’s arm settle nicely around his waist, he felt so unbelievably happy and had to contain himself to not ruin the photo with grinning like a total moron. The light flashed, indicating that the photo had been taken. Therefore, Adam slowly felt the strong arm around his waist retrieve again.

“Thank you!”, Sandra grinned and quickly checked if the photo turned out alright.

“No problem.”, he smiled at the girl before he turned to Adam once more.

“So, did you enjoy the show?”, Theo asked.

“Oh god, yes of course! It was absolutely amazing! I love you!”, he blurted without thinking and immediately started blushing heavily.

He heard some girls around him giggle and just wanted to disappear into the ground. Did he just really tell Theo Hutchcraft, his most favourite singer ever, that he loved him? Fucking idiot.

This was just too much for him. Just a few seconds ago the other had been so close to him that he could actually smell his perfume and feel his warmth and then he was just so unbelievably kind. 

“I- I mean- I love your music!”, he quickly stuttered, his ears and face deep red, avoiding to look at the handsome man.

“Ah, thanks.” the singer said, smiling brightly.

“But you don’t love me?”, he asked cheekily, faking hurt.

“Of course!”, Adam replied in an instant, his eyes flashing up to meet the other’s warm brown ones and he felt his cheeks getting hot yet again.

Oh dear god, he should really shut up now. This just gets worse and worse.

Theo smiled at him adorably, almost seeming to blush a bit himself.

“Would you maybe wanna join me in the bus for a drink?”, he asked Adam who just stared at him, mouth agape.

“I, uhh… I…”, Adam started but no proper words seemed to come out.

“Of course he wants to!”, Sandra quickly said, appearing next to him.

“Yeah?”, Theo asked, looking at Adam, who just nodded, totally perplex.

“Alright, awesome. I’ll just take care of the fans and then come back to you, alright?”

“Yeah, sure!”, the other uttered, not believing this.

Theo smiled at him for one last time before he turned to face the mass of people that were still waiting for him.

“Oh my fucking god! You have a date with Theo Hutchcraft!”, Emily squealed and grabbed Adam’s shoulders in excitement, careful though not to snap her rose.

“You lucky sod!”, Sandra joined in happily.

“Don’t be stupid.”, Adam replied and started blushing heavily.

He surely didn’t expect this when he had gotten ready for the gig today. Suddenly he felt like he was totally underdressed. Although he just wore black skinny jeans and a black sweater underneath his jacket. Well, whatever. He was worrying about his clothes when the singer had by now probably long forgotten that he had even talked to him.

However, he kept standing there with the girls and with time, people waiting for their autographs and pictures got less and less and eventually they were all leaving. Theo waved after them shouting a “Get home safe. I love you!”, before he made his way towards Adam again, that charming smile perfectly in place, making the other man’s knees get week.

“So, shall we?”, he asked with a big grin.

Adam just nodded and turned towards Emily and Sandra to say goodbye. They hugged and Adam had to promise them to tell them every little detail about the meeting afterwards. The man surely agreed and so he walked towards the bus, side by side with his idol.

“After you”, Theo smiled and gestured for Adam to enter the bus, as they arrived at said vehicle.

The older man eventually did but once inside he just stopped and stood there, looking around for a moment. This all seemed so surreal. Was he really in Theo Hutchcraft’s tour bus? After the man himself had invited him to do so?

“Want me to give you a little tour through the bus?”, Theo asked, as he had joined him.

“Sure, I’d love to! I was always wondering how such buses looked from the inside.”, the other replied, nervous but yet excited.

“Alright”, the singer chuckled.

“Follow me then.”, he said, making some gestures with his hands.

They walked through the bus and Theo explained things like here’s where we chill, cook, watch tv, play video games and so on. He also showed him their tiny bathroom, which really didn’t offer much room for anything.

“Wow I couldn’t imagine living on a bus for months.”, Adam stated.

“Do you like tour life?”, he dared to ask.

The singer shrugged. 

“It’s actually quite nice. I mean, at first it’s a bit unusual for sure and you need to get used to it, which happens rather fast though. But it’s also great because I get to travel the whole world and sometimes, like today, we luckily stay at a hotel for the night.”, he smiled.

As they arrived at the bunks he said, “And that’s my luxurious bed on tour. As you can see, there’s not really much space. Especially not if you wanna take some company with you, if you know what I mean.”, he smirked and Adam started blushing.

Of course he knew what the singer meant.

Anyway, eventually the little tour was over and thus they walked downstairs again, into the lounge area.

“Let’s sit down here.”, the singer suggested and gestured towards a couch in the back of the bus.

“What would you like to drink?”, he asked as they had sat down, opening the little fridge next to him.

Adam was about to ask what he had to offer but eventually just replied, “I’ll take the same as you.”

Theo smiled before he said, “Vodka and Fanta it is then.”

The singer took out two glasses and said beverages and poured drinks for the two of them. He then handed one to Adam, who took it and muttered a “Thanks”.

“Cheers”, he said as he lifted his own glass.

“Cheers”, Adam replied and they clinked their glasses, both grinning.

“So, Adam. Where are you from?”, Theo asked, his gaze focusing on the man.

God, how Adam loved the way the other pronounced his name. It made a tingly feeling appear in his stomach. 

“I’m from Manchester, actually. Been living here since my birth. I’d love to travel the world but it’s not that easy.”, he replied, trying to seem casual as he took a sip of his drink before he shortly dared to look at the other.

“Ah, I see. Before I got successful I’ve been stuck in Manchester too.”, the singer stated.

“Did you already visit one of my concerts or was this your first?”, Theo asked.

“No, uhm it was my fifth, actually.”, he replied and took another sip of the drink.

Adam would’ve wanted to say that he’d love to go to much more concerts but that his private situation didn’t allow it. He didn’t do it though because he didn’t wan’t to seem too obsessive or even pitiful.

“It’s good.”, the older man said, lifting the drink a bit, trying to change the topic.

“I’m glad you like it.”, Theo said and winked at him.

Oh god, he did it again. He had winked at him again and this time it was without a doubt aimed at him.

“But you never came to see me after a show, did you? I’m sure I’d have recognised you.”, the singer said.

“No, I uh… I always felt like I’d bother you or something…”, the slightly older man replied, glancing at his own feet.

“You’d never do that! I love meeting my fans.”, the singer beamed and Adam kinda felt relieved but also regretted not having taken the chance to meet him in person earlier.

Adam’s eyes scanned the surroundings and landed upon a drawing, which he immediately recognized.

“I know that drawing.”, he stated and pointed at said item that was laying on a table not too far from them.

“You got that at the meet and greet today, from the blonde girl, didn’t you?”, he asked and was surprised that he actually got calmer around the singer and was able to talk more freely.

Well, it was probably the alcohol which made him relax a bit.

“Yeah, I did. How do you know?”, Theo replied, sipping on his drink.

“I know Simone. She showed it to me as we were chatting online. I think it’s amazing. I wish I could draw like that.”

“I really like it. It’s fantastic how talented some people are.”, the singer said.

“So, those girls I met today are your friends?”, he asked, sitting up a bit and seeming really interested.

“Yeah. Or at least I thought so… We actually wanted to meet up today but then they ditched me for buying new clothes for you.”, Adam replied, a tad bitter and took another sip of his drink.

At that Theo slightly chuckled.

“Don’t be too hard on them. I think they’re lovely girls and were just really nervous and excited. They even brought something I should sign for a certain Adam. That’s you, I suppose. I hope I didn’t ruin any surprise now by the way but I’m not gonna tell you what it was.”, the singer grinned.

“Also, they looked really pretty, so I’d say it was at least not for nothing.”, Theo added.

Adam was surprised to hear that they had gotten him an autograph. He had actually thought Simone had just said that. Maybe he was really too hard on them.

“Well, it’s not like I’m mad at them or anything, don’t get me wrong. I’m happy they got to meet you and after all I made some new friends today. I was just disappointed that they didn’t even gave me a call.”, he said.

“Yeah, I understand your situation of course. But I’m glad you had a nice time anyway.”, Theo smiled.

“Did you take part at the competition for the meet and greet as well?”, the singer asked curiously.

“No uhm… I didn’t even know there was any.”, Adam replied.

“I see. Do you know what they had to do, to win?”

“No.”, the man stated.

“They had to write about how they got into my music.”, Theo said with a smile.

“Oh”, Adam replied and nodded a few times, briefly remembering that Simone once told him her story as they were chatting.

“So, can you imagine what my next question to you will be?”, the singer asked, taking a gulp of his mixed drink.

“Uhm… How I got into you?”, he asked and immediately noticed his mistake.

“Your music, I mean! How I got into your music.”, he shrieked.

Theo chuckled slightly but nodded as he said, “Exactly.”

Adam felt the other’s eyes on him, waiting for him to tell his story and couldn’t help but feel his heartbeat quicken. He eventually started to talk, not looking at the other though. Instead his gaze lingering on the glass in his hands.

“Well, when I first heard your songs a few years ago, I was having a really tough time, you know. Things at school weren’t going well for me. Not just grade wise. I got into a new school and didn’t really have friends. I was always alone and people used to make fun of me. Mostly for things I had no control over. I hated going there every single day and at home the situation was rather difficult too. At that time, I was close to giving up. But then I found your music and I was just like, wow, I really needed that. I feel like in a way, you gave me the strength to go on, to keep on fighting. I also made some really great friends, because of you and I love travelling to concerts and meeting them. I’ll just be forever grateful for that because in a way, you saved my life.”, he said, his voice slightly breaking as he spoke.

Adam felt tears running down his cheeks, which he hadn’t even been aware were there in the first place. Therefore, he quickly brought his free hand up, wiping them away, the other still holding his glass tightly.

“God, I’m sorry. I’m so lame.”, he uttered.

“No.”, Theo said warmly and reached out to grab the other’s hand, stopping him from wiping away his tears and squeezing tightly.

At that Adam finally looked up and into the other’s face, seeing his eyes being glassy as well.

“You’re not lame. Not in the slightest. I’m glad I could help you through that and I’m glad you kept holding on. It always means a lot to me to hear such stories. Not just the happy ones but also the sad ones.”, Theo stated, touched by the other’s honesty.

He sent him a little smile and let go of his hand again, shortly clearing his throat.

“So, can I expect to see you at some other gig?”, the singer then asked with a smile.

“Uh, no. I’m afraid not.”, he sighed and saw the other look at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

Great now he had to talk about it anyway. He took a gulp of his drink before he started to talk.

“It’s just… I don’t have that much money and so I could only buy the Manchester ticket as they got on sale. I was planning on going to London too but when I eventually had some money again, the tickets were sold out already.”, he stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

“Ah, I see.”, Theo said nodding.

“Well, it so happens that I‘ve got a spare ticket for London. I’d give it to you, if you want it?”, the singer offered.

“What? Oh my god, are you serious?”, Adam uttered, not knowing what to say.

“Sure.”, the other said and sent him a breath-taking smile.

“I’ve got it right here, wait a second.”, he replied and was up in a flash, rummaging through his bag that was laying on the floor next to the couch.

“Where did I put it?”, Theo mumbled to himself while unzipping every zipper and looking for the ticket. 

“Theo? I’m sorry to interrupt but we need to get going.”, Marc informed him, as he got on the bus.

“Yeah alright, just one moment. Do you know where I put that London ticket?”, the singer asked his manager.

“I have no idea. Maybe in your suit jacket?”, the man answered with a shrug.

At that, Theo actually checked his suit jacket, as suggested and to his surprise and relief, soon held a ticket in his hands.

“Ah, right. There it is.”, he said, a bit surprised to find it there as he had remembered putting it in his bag.

Marc smiled to himself, shaking his head and walked to the front of the bus, to talk to the driver.

“Here”, the singer said, walked over to Adam, who now stood up as well, and held the ticket out towards him.

“I can’t- I mean… Are you really serious?”, the man stuttered.

“Of course! I want you to have it.”, the other grinned.

“Oh my god, thank you so much!”, Adam beamed and took the ticket into his hands, not believing this.

And he thought this day couldn’t get any better. Well, little did he know…

“So, see you in London then?”, Theo asked smiling.

“Yeah, see you.”, Adam uttered and felt his cheeks getting rosy.

“Thanks for keeping me company by the way. It was nice to talk to you.”, the singer stated honestly.

“My pleasure.”, the other man replied with a big smile.

“Alright, bye then.”, the singer said and unexpectedly pulled him in for a hug, squeezing gently.

Adam was totally taken aback for a moment but brought his hands up at last, hugging the other back. He felt his heart hammering madly inside his chest and briefly wondered if the other could feel it too.

The slightly older man tried to enjoy this as long as it lasted and imprint the touch and smell of the other into his brain. He would never ever forget this night and especially not this very moment.

“See ya.”, Theo said before he pulled back again and quickly, but determinedly, planted a chaste kiss onto the other’s cheek.

Adam’s eyes widened and his head turned a deep shade of red again, resulting in the other grin at him cheekily.

“Yeah”, he brought out, his voice a bit higher than usual, before he turned around and stepped off the bus, stumbling slightly.

Dear god. This could’ve ended way worse but he hoped that the other didn’t see his clumsy exit anyway.

He turned around and just saw the bus door close. Adam couldn’t see anything through the windows, as the glass was toned. Thus, he just stood there on the sidewalk in front of his apartment and watched after the bus as it drove away.

“Wow, what a night.”, he thought to himself and did a little leap of joy, meanwhile grinning like an idiot.

An idiot that was madly in love with a pop star. He sighed deeply and eventually walked into the house and up to his apartment. This would surely be a sleepless night.

+++

Just as he was lying in his bed and about to turn off the light, his phone started beeping. Confusedly, he unlocked his lock screen and saw that he had a new message. He opened it and immediately saw the photo Sandra had taken of him and Theo. “You’re a cute couple :3” she wrote underneath it.

Adam took a look at the photo and couldn’t take his eyes off of it for a long time. Theo looked handsome as ever and he was smiling so adorably. He could even see the other’s arm wrapped around him and his own just hanging down by his side, as he hadn’t dared to touch the singer.

He eventually hit the reply button.

From Adam, 01:12 am  
Haha

From Adam, 01:12 am  
But thanks for taking the photo! <3 I love it!

A few seconds after he had sent it, he got another message.

From Sandra, 01:13 am  
You’re welcome, dear! So, what happened?? Tell me everything!

Adam took some time before he replied, recalling what had happened and thus smiling brightly at the memories.

From Adam, 01:16 am  
Oh god, where do I begin. He was just so unbelievable sweet and lovely :3 At first he showed me around in the bus and then we sat down on a couch. He poured us drinks and we just talked about the concert and stuff…

From Sandra, 01:17 am  
Stuff? As???

From Adam, 01:18 am  
The usual small talk I guess. Where I’m from, how many gigs I attended, about Simone, how I got into his music… Such stuff. He seemed really interested in what I had to say.

From Adam, 01:18 am  
Oh and omfg he gave me a free ticket for London!!! :333

From Sandra, 01:20 am  
Aww omg! And whaaat??!! Are you serious? Oh shit, Adam that’s so awesome!!! So we’ll meet there again! Yaaayy, I can’t wait! What happened then? :D

From Adam, 01:21 am  
Nothing. Marc came and said they had to leave. To the hotel, I suppose.

From Sandra, 01:22 am  
And he didn’t invite you to join him? Pfff… That’s lame!

From Adam, 01:24 am  
Haha… Well, so he gave me the ticket (which he btw first had to search for but in the end he had already had it in his suit jacket which I thought was somehow really cute :3) and I thanked him and omg he hugged me :3 It was so awesome, god and uhhh… He uh, he kissed me on the cheek… x_x I was so baffled, I almost fell down the bus stairs... I was seriously just embarrassing myself today. He must think I’m a total moron! 

From Sandra, 01:25 am  
HE DID WHAT?! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ADAAAAAAAMMM!!! HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE????

From Sandra, 01:26 am  
He’s got a crush on you, I swear to god!

From Adam, 01:27 am  
Don’t be silly. He was just being nice and probably a little drunk…

From Sandra, 01:27 am  
I don’t even care what you sayyyyyy Theo’s in loooooove! <333

From Adam, 01:28 am  
He’s surely not. He wouldn’t fall for an idiot like me. No one would.

From Sandra, 01:29 am  
Oh, shut it! You’re an awesome guy, Adam! I had so much fun with you today and can’t wait to see you again next week!

From Adam, 01:31 am  
Aw thank you :3 :* You’re seriously too lovely! Thank you for spending the day with me, I had a blast!!!

From Sandra, 01:32 am  
Of course! Alright, sorry but my eyes are seriously falling shut any time now. Talk to you later! Good night and sweet Theolicious dreams ;) :*

From Adam, 01:32 am  
Thank you! Good night and sweet dreams to you as well <3


	2. Chapter 2

Adam was hurrying to the venue. His train had been late as there had been some technical problems appearing a few minutes after they had left the train station in Manchester.

When he had finally made it to the “Brixton” underground station, he quickly hurried outside. As he got out of the station, an ice-cold wind hit him in the face, getting his eyes to tear up. He tugged on his jacket and pulled the zipper closed up to his nose. It was bloody cold today. Even for London weather.

Adam had never been here before but luckily, there was a sign, showing him the right direction to the “Brixton Academy”. He put his hands into his pockets, to keep them warm and started walking to the venue fastly.

As he passed a shop and glimpsed in through the shop-window, he saw a clock inside and realised that he was even later than he had actually thought. Thus, he started running, having to watch out not to run into someone on the crowded pavement. He was sure he’d never make it to the front rows and probably had to queue alone too, as all his friends were already waiting for hours.

When he eventually spotted the venue on the other side of the street, he could finally take a moment to catch his breath, as the stop light was red. As soon as it switched to green though, he hurried over the street and ran the last few metres to the building.

He had finally made it and thus lazily walked into the direction of the end of the queue, when he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

“Adam! Over here!”, he heard from his left.

Therefore, he stopped up and turned into the direction where he assumed the sound had come from. He let his gaze wander through the crowd and saw some familiar faces from people he knew from social media. But no one who was looking at him yet. As he finally saw Sandra who was waving at him happily and made some gestures for him to come over, he smiled relived.

“Here you are!”, she exclaimed as the missing man had eventually joined them.

They were all there. Sandra, Emily, Simone and Hanna.

“Hey girls”, he uttered breathlessly and moved to hug every single one of them tightly.

“I’m so sorry, I’d have been here hours ago but there were technical problems on the train.”, he sighed.

“Ah, damn but never mind. At least you’re here now.”, Simone smiled.

“Is it alright if I stay here with you? After all you’re all already waiting for hours and I just got here. I mean I wouldn’t mind going-”, he started but got interrupted.

“Oh the hell you’re doing! You’re staying here with us of course.”, Emily said and as if to make sure he wouldn’t leave, got a hold of his hand.

“Damn right.”, the other girls agreed smiling.

“Thank you”, Adam said sincerely and had to smile too.

He was lucky to have made such lovely friends thanks to a certain someone they were soon going to see again and happily freak out together. 

+++

Theo’s eyes scanned the audience, smiling every now and then or waving at some lucky girls. But when he finally discovered Adam in the middle of the crowd, a huge smile spread out over his face. 

He pointed a rose at him and sent him a wink, resulting in the people around him squealing excitedly, before the singer turned around again, dancing to the other side of the stage. Adam smiled brightly and clapped to the rhythm of the beat.

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulders though and shook him excitedly. He turned his head to the side to look at the attacker and saw Emily grin widely. 

He couldn’t understand what she was saying but he was able to read her lips which clearly formed an “Oh my gooooood!”

Adam laughed and quickly turned around again because he felt his head being red and didn’t want everyone to see. Besides, he didn’t want to miss Theo’s performance.

Adam loved the other’s smooth and sexy moves on stage. It was a pleasure to watch him have fun and feel the music pulsating through his body. It was also weird though, because seeing him like this on stage, he remembered how cute and adorable the singer was when one met him in private. As he recalled that night in Manchester, a huge smile spread out over his face and his cheeks turned slightly rosy.

He enjoyed every single second of the concert, the happy smile never leaving his face as he sang and screamed in unison with thousands of fans. The atmosphere in the arena was just brilliant. The crowd was hyped. Thousands of people singing and jumping and just having a great time together. There was nothing better than that.

As Theo had announced how good it was to be back in London and how thankful he was for his fans to give him the opportunity to live his dream, a girl somewhere to Adam’s left screamed, “We love you Theo!”

The singer was obviously touched and smiled widely. 

“I love you too!”, he replied, seeming almost a little shy and the crowd cheered loudly, everyone smiling just as big as the man himself.

However, towards the end of the concert, there was even another very memorable moment for Adam. The singer dramatically fell down to his knees during one song and let his gaze wander through the crowd. As his eyes settled onto Adam, he stared him down while continuing to sing the lyrics. One could almost say Theo was eye-fucking the poor man who suddenly felt his cheeks getting very hot.

Adam didn’t know how long he managed to keep eye contact but he just couldn’t bear it anymore, as he felt so small and exposed in the middle of the crowd. Thus, he awkwardly tore his gaze away, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. When he looked up again though, he saw the other smiling to himself, as he got onto his feet again and strolled to the other side of the stage. Fucking teaser.

Once again an unbelievable night had to end much too soon. The singer announced his last song, thanked the crowd again and said goodnight. 

As the song and thus the concert had ended, the lights turned on again and brought people back to reality.

+++

They were standing outside the venue, at the parking lot and waiting if the singer’d come outside. The time passed but there was no sight of the man just yet.

“God, Adam what is it between you and Theo? I swear to god he has totally eye-fucked you today.”, Simone grinned, resulting in the man blushing.

“He’s just a teaser.”, Adam tried to shrug it off. 

“True. But a damn hot one.”, Emily stated and the other’s agreed laughing.

“How late is it?”, Hanna asked after a while, her teeth clattering because of the cold.

Adam pulled out his phone from his pocket and his eyes widened in horror.

“Fucking shit. It’s already past twelfe! Damn my tube goes in five minutes.”, he cursed.

“I’m sorry guys but I really gotta go or I’ll miss the last train to Manchester. Tell me everything tomorrow, yeah? Bye!”, he quickly said, turned around and started running.

“Bye!”, Simone, Emily and Sandra called after him.

“Have a safe trip!”, Hanna added.

Adam ran over the streets, managing to do so before the stop light switched to red again. Luckily the pavement wasn’t half as crowded as it had been when he had arrived there, as most people were now queuing in front of clubs and bars. He sprinted past them and his whole body was aching because of running. He was desperate for air but he wouldn’t allow himself to rest. He just couldn’t miss this stupid tube.

And then he finally was on the last metres, already able to see the underground sign on the building. But as he came closer, he noticed to his horror that the station was closed already.

God fucking damn it. His luck was priceless today.

He stopped up, his hands on his knees and head hanging low, breathing heavily and coughing a bit. The cold air hurt his throat and he could even taste blood. In addition, his stomach and sides hurt from the agony of running like a mad man. For nothing as it turned out.

As his breathing was more or less steady again, Adam sat down onto the cold ground next to the closed door with a groan. This just couldn’t be happening. Why was this day such a complete mess?

The man brought up his knees, wrapped his arms around them and put his head on top, sighing deeply. Seemed like he had to spend the night out here.

After he had been sitting here in the freezing cold for a few minutes, what had seemed to him like an eternity though, he suddenly heard footsteps approaching him. Adam didn’t bother looking up though. It was probably just some random bloke walking by.

“Hey”, he suddenly heard a voice greet him and thus looked up confusedly.

When he unexpectedly looked into the face of Marc, Theo’s manager, he was even more surprised.

“Oh, hey”, he eventually replied.

“What are you doing here if I may ask?”

Adam sighed.

“Well, I missed the last tube and I guess I won’t make it to my train in 8 minutes either, so I’m waiting until it opens again.”, he stated, his head gesturing towards the closed doors.

“So you’ll spend the night out here?”

“Yeah… I mean I can’t afford a hotel and the shops are already closed as well. So nothing else I could do.”, Adam said and shrugged.

“You’ll get an awful cold.”, the other stated in a serious tone.

The man shrugged again and let out another sigh. As if he didn’t know that but what was he supposed to do?

“I’ll be right back.”, Marc said and disappeared into a car that was halting on the street, which he hadn’t even noticed before as he had been busy freezing and being upset.

After a few minutes, the other eventually got out of said car again, a little smile on his lips. Huh?

“Come with me, we’ll get you a room in the hotel we’re staying at.”, the man said, as he walked over to him.

“What? Are you serious?”, Adam uttered disbelievingly.

“Sure, come on.”, Marc said, gesturing for him to get up and towards the vehicle.

“I really can’t-“, the freezing man started but got interrupted.

“Yes you can. I insist on it.”

+++

They were standing at the reception and Adam was quite embarrassed to cause such trouble. The lady behind the desk had kindly informed them, that they didn’t have any room left. He was about to thank the kind man for his effort and trudge off into the cold again but was hindered as Marc suddenly turned away from him and got out his phone, dialing some number.

Adam wondered whom he was calling and just hoped this wasn’t about him. He hated being the center of any kind of attention, as he was rather shy and restrained.

“Theo?”, Marc suddenly asked.

Adam held his breath. He didn’t really just call Theo because of him, did he? Oh god, no. Please no. This can’t be true. It wasn’t as if he didn’t feel uncomfortable enough already.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re at the hotel now but they don’t have any room left.”, the man went on.

Fucking damn it. Why did he have to do that? Why the hell would anyone even care about him anyway? But wait. Why would he call Theo? Was it possible that… Had this been the singer’s idea?

Silence.

“Alright, one moment.”, Marc said and lowered the phone from his ear, instead holding it against his chest to mute the sound.

“Theo says you can stay in his room if you like and wants to know if that’d be alright with you.”, the manager stated.

At that Adam’s eyes widened, his mouth wide open.

“What?!”, he shrieked in a high pitched voice, getting all sweaty.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Not at all.”, Marc smiled.

“I- I can’t… do that. No way. I mean… I really don’t wanna annoy him and I sure as hell didn’t mean to be a bother. Thanks for your effort but I’ll just… go.”, Adam stammered, taking a step backwards and his cheeks flushed.

The manager brought his phone up to his ear again.

“Did you hear that?”, he asked.

Silence again.

“Here”, the other suddenly said and held the phone out towards him.

Adam gulped hard. His gaze switched between the manager and the phone that was held out towards him. As Marc nodded towards the device, he eventually reached out his shaky hand and took it.

“Hello?”, he mumbled nervously as he had brought the phone up to his ear, feeling a lump in his throat as he very well knew whom’s voice he’d hear any second now.

“Hey, Adam! It’s Theo.”, a happy and very familiar voice greeted him, making his heartbeat speed up.

“You really wouldn’t bother me, you know. Not at all. I mean, I wouldn’t want you to wait in front of the station for the whole night. I did that once and it didn’t end nicely, I can tell you that.”, the singer said sincerely.

Adam took a deep breath. This was probably the worst idea ever but the singer seemed to care for him and if he didn’t mind sharing his room with him, why shouldn’t he accept the generous offer? After all, it would mean that he wouldn’t have to worry about not to freeze to death during the night. He was English and wasn’t too sensitive when it was about cold but today it was seriously freezing.

“Are you sure that’d be alright for you?”, he asked after a long moment of hesitation.

“Of course!”, the other replied right away.

“Seriously?”, the older man asked again, just to make sure.

“Yup”, Theo chuckled.

“Alright uhm… If it’s really ok for you… Then I’d gladly take your offer.”, the other eventually mumbled.

“Great. Tell Marc to get you up already. I’ll be there in a bit.”, the singer replied happily.

“Ok… Bye.”, Adam uttered and gave the phone back to Marc, who sent him a sincere smile.

+++

Marc led Adam through the corridors of the hotel and they eventually stopped in front of room 314.

“Here we are.”, the man stated and got out a card from his pocket, unlocking the door.

He stepped inside the room, the other man following him, and put the card onto a small table next to the door.

“You may get comfortable already. I’m sure Theo’ll join you shortly.”, the manager said with a smile.

“Uhm, alright. Thanks.”, Adam uttered, crooking a little smile and was soon left alone in the room.

He took a look around it and couldn’t deny that this was a very pretty room and probably not too cheap. For a moment he was glad that they didn’t have any vacant room for him as that meant that he at least wouldn’t be a bother money wise.

Adam didn’t really believe that this was actually Theo’s room though and that he’d share it with the singer. This was just ridiculous. Such things normally only happened in fan-fictions. Besides, there was nothing inside the room that indicated that it was Theo’s. Sure, he had just talked to the man on the phone but he just couldn’t imagine it.

However, Adam took off his jacket and placed it over the back of a chair before he walked over to the comfy looking yet rather small couch and sat down. He took another look around the room and didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

As he was scanning the room, his look stopped at a certain piece of furniture. The bed. The only bed in the room. So, speaking theoretically, if they’d really share the room, it meant they had to share the bed as well, right? After all, the couch he was sitting on was too small to sleep on and as there was no other bed here… Oh god.

What if Theo’d really appear sooner or later? He’d probably get a heart attack.

He suddenly heard foot steps on the corridor, getting closer and closer. In the next moment, it knocked three times. Adam held his breath, his heartbeat speeded up and his mouth got dry. 

The man eventually got up from his sitting position and walked over to the door. Fortunately, the door had a spy hole and thus, he glanced outside and - saw the singer standing there. In front of the door. Waiting for him to open it and let him inside. Into their shared hotel room. Holy fucking everything, he seriously was close to a heart attack right now.

Anyway, Adam took a deep breath and opened the door, coming face to face with the smiling singer.

“Hey mate”, said one greeted the other.

The older man stepped aside, to let him in, not managing to say anything more than an awkward “Hi”.

Theo put his bag onto the floor and turned to face the other man again.

“I’m really sorry, I’d have gotten you an extra room but as you know, they don’t have any left.”, Theo stated but the other still seemed frozen to the spot.

He eventually cleared his throat before he said, “Yeah, I know. But I uh… I’m just really thankful that I don’t have to spend the night in front of the tube.” 

“Sure thing.”, the singer smiled.

“But why were you so late anyway? I mean the concert ended at like 11 pm or something.”

“Uhhh…”, Adam started to talk, slightly embarrassed.

“Well uhm… My friends and me were waiting for you afterwards.”, he stated.

“Oh god. So it’s my fault you missed that tube? I’m so sorry! I had planned on coming outside to meet you all way earlier but then the daughter of my producer’s friend showed up for a private meeting.”, the singer explained.

“No, it’s uh… It’s fine. Don’t get me wrong we’re very thankful that you even do that. Taking time for us. Seriously! And when people wait so long for you it’s their own fault…”, Adam replied.

Theo took a look around the room and was quite satisfied with it. 

As he saw Adam glancing at the only bed in the room though, he said, “Yeah, again, I’m sorry. I guess we’ll have to share that as well. I actually thought the couch was bigger but that thing doesn’t look comfy at all.”, and nodded towards said piece of furniture.

“I wouldn’t mind taking the couch though. I mean-“

“Don’t be ridiculous.”, the singer quickly interrupted him.

“The bed’s big enough for two.”

“Sure but I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or something. After all you were generous enough to share your room with me.”

“Never mind about me. I’m totally fine with sharing. If it’s alright for you, of course.”, Theo said and looked at him so utterly adorable that he could’ve melted right then and there.

“Sure”, Adam mumbled meekly.

“Alright. Which side do you prefer?”, Theo asked and walked over to the bed.

“I uh- I really don’t care.”, he uttered, suddenly feeling his head turning deep red.

The singer shortly looked at him and had to smile, when he noticed how nervous the other was.

“Fine, I’ll take this one then.”, the singer stated casually, grabbed his bag and put it onto the left side of the bed.

“Do you wanna take a shower?”, Theo asked.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m good.”, the older man uttered, cheeks slightly flushed.

“Alright, I’m gonna quickly go brush my teeth then.”, the singer stated and walked over to his bag, taking out a few things before he disappeared in the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

As the singer went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, Adam quickly stripped down to his underwear and hurried into the bed and under the sheets. As much as he loved the singer, he didn’t fancy said one seeing him so exposed and vulnerable. Especially because he wasn’t quite happy with the way he looked.

Usually he’d put on a t-shirt to sleep in but as he had no luggage with him, that was not an option. He also couldn’t sleep in his pullover because he’d probably get a heat shock during the night.

However, a few minutes later, the door opened again and the singer walked out of the bathroom. The slightly older man shortly glanced up at him but as he saw that the other was just wearing boxers as well, he quickly averted his gaze while his face got hot.

“Do you wanna brush your teeth as well? I’ve got a few spare brushes if you want to?”, Theo asked.

“Uh, yes, please.”, Adam uttered and sat up, glad for the offer as he obviously didn’t have any stuff with him.

Then it hit him though, that that meant he had to walk to the bathroom in just his boxers. And that with the singer around. Shit. Why did he have to hurry with undressing?

He walked over to Theo who gave him a toothbrush and then quickly hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Luckily the other just looked into his eyes when he was standing so close to him. Little did he know, that Theo did check him out as he had turned around. Who could blame him though? Adam was damn good looking.

Anyway, as Adam had brushed his teeth and got out of the bathroom, he was happy to see that the singer wasn’t lying in the bed yet. He seemed to be charging his phone which he had placed onto a small table besides the door, where the only plug socket of the room seemed to be. 

However, thus Adam quickly hurried into the bed and under the duvet again. He shortly glanced at the singer once more before he lay down and turned onto his side, away from the singer.

A few minutes later, he felt the other get into the bed behind him and didn’t dare to move anymore as Theo shuffled a bit until he eventually lay still.

There was silence for a while.

“Are you alright?”, Theo suddenly asked from behind him, making him shiver.

Damn, he was so close. Right behind him. He could reach back his hand and touch him for fuck’s sake.

“Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”, Adam replied nervously.

The singer yawned before he uttered, “You don’t seem to be too comfortable. You can come closer, you know. I mean I don’t want you to fall out of the bed during the night.”

“I could also hold you of course, if you want.”, Theo offered, smirking, as the other didn’t reply.

“I think I wouldn’t survive that.”, Adam mumbled dead serious and heard Theo chuckle at that.

“I could render first aid.”, the singer said.

Still no answer from the other man.

“Look, I know this is probably quite aggravating for you and I understand but-“

“No!”, Adam replied right away.

“It’s not… that.”, he added.

“What is it then?”, the singer asked.

The slightly older man took a deep breath before he eventually dared to turn around, still staying on the edge of the bed though. After a moment of hesitation, he finally looked up and right into the other’s face.

“Hi there”, Theo said and smiled at him so adorably that he couldn’t help but blush horribly and thus quickly avoided looking at the other again.

“You’re cute when you blush.”, the singer stated, biting his lip which resulted in the other’s face turning an even darker shade of red.

Thus, he quickly pulled the sheets over his head with an embarrassed groan. At that he heard the other chuckle before he felt the mattress shift a bit.

“Are you hiding now?”, Theo smiled as he joined him under the covers a moment later.

Adam sighed and shyly glanced at the singer, realising that he now had the perfect sight at the other’s half-naked body. He couldn’t help but shortly take a look until he quickly tore his gaze away again, as he felt his face get even hotter.

“I’m so sorry. I just can’t help but act awfully embarrassing around you and now we’re in bed together and you calling me cute… How am I supposed not to blush?”, Adam sighed, his ears and face burning.

“There’s really no need to be so nervous around me, Adam. I’m just a normal guy.”, the singer said.

“Yeah, you say that so easily. I mean you’re a pop star!”, the older man stated.

“God, this hasn’t been half as awkward in my dreams.”, he mumbled without thinking.

“You imagined this happening?”, Theo asked, raised a brow and grinned smugly.

“No! No.”, Adam quickly blurted, face burning red yet again.

“I- I mean- What I was actually trying to say is… No one would imagine meeting their idol in such… circumstances being that awkward.”, he eventually sighed.

“Well, how did you imagine it then?”, the singer asked, looking at him intensely.

The other didn’t answer, instead he just wanted to get swallowed by the mattress. Why the fuck did he say that?!

“Hmmmm…”, the singer mused

“Would you fancy a kiss, maybe?”, Theo eventually asked sweetly.

The other man felt his heart stop beating for a second.

“If you want to kill me, go ahead.”, Adam uttered jokingly, yet close to freaking out that this thought had even crossed the singer’s mind in the first place.

Theo giggled as he slowly inched closer.

“Don’t be silly. No one’s ever died from a little kiss.”, the singer grinned and shifted even closer.

Adam tried to move backwards but already felt the edge of the bed dangerously close.

“Theo”, he mumbled, meaning for it to come out as a warning. 

In fact it sounded quite the opposite though.

He shortly realised that this was actually the first time that he had called the singer by his name when they were together. This may seem weird but it somehow made this situation even more real than it already was.

“Aw come on. Not even a tiiiiny kiss?”, Theo asked with an endearing smile on his lips.

The slightly older man took a deep breath, chewing on his lower lip. God, he couldn’t believe how stupidly he was behaving. Theo Hutchcraft, his idol on whom he had a crush for ages, actually wanted to kiss him and he was acting like a total idiot. Admittedly, the other was quite drunk and he didn’t want to exploit it but what’d be so wrong about a little kiss? No matter how awkward this would be, he’d never forgive himself if he wouldn’t allow it.

“Okay”, he uttered quietly, gulping hard and looked into the other’s whiskey brown eyes.

He was so close.

“Yeah?”, the singer asked.

“Mhm”, Adam croaked, not trusting his voice to actually say anything.

Theo moved closer to him, the duvet still draped over the two men, shielding them from everything. Right now, they were in their own little world. There was no sound except Adam’s fast breathing and hammering heartbeat.

The singer was eventually lying right in front of him, so that he could actually feel the warmth of the other’s body and his hot breath washing over his face. Adam closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. 

Theo’s hand came up to caress his cheek and suddenly he felt the gentle touch of the other’s lips on his’. Adam immediately froze and held his breath. A moment later, he singer already pulled back and retrieved his hand before he slightly backed away.

“See? You’re still alive.”, he grinned and looked at the other.

“Oh my god.”, Adam uttered, as he had opened his eyes again and actually realised what had just happened.

Suddenly the biggest smile ever spread out over his face.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”, he kept babbling.

He brought his hands up to cover his face and couldn’t help the weird squealing sounds that left his mouth.

The singer had to chuckle at that.

“Are you alright?”, he asked.

“Oh my god.”, Adam uttered again,

“I can’t believe you’ve actually done that.”, he stated, totally taken aback.

Theo sent him an adorable smile and grinned cheekily.

“Want me to do it again?”, he asked.

“You would?”, Adam replied astonished, his eyes open wide.

“No”, the singer said and saw the other’s smile fall at that.

“But I wouldn’t mind you coming over here and giving me a little kiss.”, the younger man smiled.

Adam’s eyes widened at that. He definitely hadn’t expected that. Like, not at all. Never in a million years. Thus, he sat up in a flash, resulting in the duvet uncovering them and stared down at the other with his mouth agape.

“Y- You mean- You’d actually want-“, the older man stuttered helplessly.

“Naw come on, don’t be shy. Get over here.”, Theo said, as he reached out his hand, getting a hold of Adam’s arm, slightly tugging.

The older man indeed moved a bit to the middle of the bed and therefore closer to the singer. 

When the other was close enough, Theo firmly got a hold of the other’s waist and pulled him towards him. This resulted in the man awkwardly stumbling on top of the singer, eventually ending up straddling him.

Adam’s arms instinctively found their way next to Theo’s head, preventing their heads from crashing together. He just stared down at the man for a moment, having not yet realised what was going on. As his brain had eventually caught up with the current situation, he gasped in shock.

The slightly older man was about to flee and quickly get off the other again but then he saw this adorable smile on Theo’s face. And it was definitely aimed at him as he was the one hovering over him.

Thus, he, without thinking too much about it, leaned down and gently but passionately pressed his lips onto the singer’s. As he felt the other respond and kiss him back, he almost felt like fainting.

They eventually broke apart and Adam couldn’t help but awfully blush and smile like an idiot down at the other. This couldn’t really be happening. Was he truly lying in bed with Theo Hutchcraft, currently even on top of him, and they had just kissed? What on earth?

“That was nice.”, the singer said with a warm smile and reached his hand up to ruffle the other’s hair.

Adam looked down at the other with rosy cheeks and sent him a shy smile. Then he fully realised the current situation though. Both of them were half-naked and he was sitting on top of Theo Hutchcraft. What is more, he had the perfect view at the singer’s naked upper body. Which of course also meant that the other had the perfect sight at him. He suddenly felt embarrassed and very uncomfortable.

Sure, he could’ve exploited the other’s drunkenness and kissed him again. Theo probably wouldn’t even have minded in the state he was in, but Adam felt bad about it. The singer had been so kind to him and just because he was drunk and maybe a bit cuddly, didn’t mean that he wouldn’t regret it in the morning. Thus, he quickly moved off of him and instead lay down next to him again. After all, he was a devoted fan of the singer but surely not a groupie.

“I really like you, Adam.”, Theo slurred and turned his head to look at the other, resulting in Adam’s face getting hot once again.

Then the other fully turned onto his side and shuffled closer to the older one.

“Good night”, the singer sighed and snuggled close to the man, resting his forehead against Adam’s chest, while grabbing one of his hands and holding on to it.

“’Night”, Adam uttered, feeling like his heart would jump out of his chest any second now.

As Adam heard the singer’s breath evening out, indicating that he was asleep, he tried to get his thoughts together and revive what the hell had actually just happened. God. He was lying in bed with Theo fucking Hutchcraft. Who happened to cuddle against him while holding his hand. And they had kissed. What the fuck? This just couldn’t be true. 

He had probably fallen asleep on the train to Manchester and would surely wake up any minute now. Wake up from an awfully realistic dream and be devastated because it’s over. He’d probably tweet about once he got wifi again.

+++

Adam eventually did wake up but not, as expected, on the train. He blinked his eyes open and the first thing he realised was that this wasn’t his bed. Before he realised that he was in a hotel room though, he noticed that he wasn’t lying in the bed alone. And then it hit him, before he even took a look at the person besides him. 

All the memories from yesterday came back at once and he panicked. He forced himself to be quiet though, to not wake the other. God, who knows how he’d react when he found him sleeping next to him? He probably couldn’t even remember anything from last night, as he had apparently been pretty drunk.

Adam quickly but quietly moved out of the bed, searched for his clothes and quickly put them on. Then he took his shoes and hurried to the door. Luckily he took a look through the door spy first or he’d have made a horrible mistake. He froze as he saw three girls sitting in the corridor in front of Theo’s room. 

Fucking fuck. What was he supposed to do now? Go out there and make them think he was a groupie and thus probably quickly get hate from the fandom he loved so much? Hell no. Sit down on a chair and wait until the other woke up, hangover as hell, to find him in his room? Definitely not a good idea either.

+++

Adam couldn’t help it and suddenly sneezed unexpectedly. His eyes widened in horror and he immediately pressed his palms over nose and mouth, holding his breath. As some moments had passed and nothing had happened, he actually thought that he got away with it. The man slightly started to relax, took his hands from his face and let out the breath he was holding.

Suddenly the door opened with a creaking sound though and Adam just wished he had Harry Potter’s invisible cloak or at least some potion that could make one forget. As this was just wishful thinking and not actually possible though, Adam glanced up and felt his head get so hot he almost thought it’d explode.

“Adam?!”, Theo uttered sleepily, looking down at him while standing there in just his underwear, rubbing his eyes.

“What are you doing in my cupboard?”, the singer then asked, obviously very confused to find him in there.

He was probably just too tired and knackered to freak out just yet but Adam was unbelievably thankful that he hadn’t shouted at him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. This is so embarrassing…”, he stammered.

“I- I actually wanted to be long gone already but there are three girls in the corridor in front of your room so I thought it’s probably not the best idea to go outside…”

“Uh ok, but why are you in my room in the first place?”, the singer asked.

“Well… I missed my train and you offered I could stay in your hotel room…”

“Ah, right. Sure, now I remember. Sorry, I was kinda drunk. Pretty drunk actually.”, he said, slightly scratching the back of his head.

“So uhm… About last night… Did we… You know…?”, he mumbled.

At that, Adam’s eyes widened.

“No!”, he blurted.

“No! Nothing happened. Really. Nothing. Nothing at all.”, he mumbled, blushing heavily and shaking his head.

He heard the other laugh at that.

“And what did really happen?”, Theo asked, smiling at him.

“I told you. Nothing happened.”, Adam uttered.

“You’re a bad liar, mate.”, the singer chuckled.

“Just spit it out. It can’t be that bad.”, he said as he saw the other nervously chewing on his lower lip.

Adam eventually sighed in defeat.

“Well uhhh… We… kissed.”, Adam uttered quietly, not daring to look at the other.

“God, I’m so sorry. I happen to get quite… affectionate, when I’m drunk. I hope I wasn’t too brashy?”, the singer replied.

“No, no! It was gre- I mean it was totally fine. For me at least.”, he mumbled, cheeks turning red, resulting in the other smile at him.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. You were drunk and I…”, the older man paused and let out a sigh.

“I was just curious how it’d feel…”, Adam eventually stammered embarrassed, not daring to look at the other.

He was sure Theo’d be disappointed or disgusted.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.”, the singer stated though, to his total surprise.

“No need to be sorry for a little kiss. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”, he added smiling and sent him a wink.

“So, how about you get out of my cupboard? Why did you even get in there in the first place? You’re like the worst groupie ever.”, the singer chuckled.

“I’m not a groupie!”, Adam shrieked.

“Debatable.”, Theo shrugged, casually leaning against the cupboard door, hands crossed in front of his naked chest.

At that the other man looked at him with furrowed brows, trying to keep his gaze at the other’s eyes. Or well, face at least.

“What do you mean?”, he asked while he awkwardly shifted a bit before he slowly got up, as his whole body hurt from sitting in the small cupboard for so long.

“Well, you spent the night in my hotel room, slept in the same bed as me, you say we kissed. Isn’t that what groupies do?”, he smirked.

“You were just very kind and happened to be really drunk.”, Adam stated, as he got out of the wooden piece of furniture and stretched his stiff limbs.

Theo just looked at him, a pout on his lips.

“Anyway, I don’t know how I deserved this but thank you very much for being so kind to me. I swear I won’t tell anyone about anything that happened and I won’t ever bother you again.”, the slightly older man quickly uttered, before Theo could say anything and was about to walk over to the door and leave, having totally forgotten why he hadn’t done so in the first place.

“Wait”, Theo said, making the other turn around and took a step towards him.

“What if I actually want you to bother me again?”, he smirked.

“Why would you want that? I’m just an idiot.”, Adam replied, his head hanging low.

“You think I wouldn’t have kissed you if I hadn’t been drunk?”, Theo asked.

“Well, of course not.”, Adam mumbled, not looking up.

At that the singer took another step towards him and was now standing right in front of him. This resulted in the other avoiding eye contact and seeming quite intimidated by the slightly taller man and thus awkwardly fidgeted with his fingers. The fact that the other still didn’t wear more than his boxer briefs didn’t really make the situation easier.

However, Theo suddenly took a step closer and firmly grabbed the other’s head into his hands before he leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. This resulted in the other holding his breath, eyes fluttering shut. As Theo pulled back and let go of him again, his head turned the deepest shade of red ever.

“Still think I wouldn’t do it?”, Theo smirked as he looked into the other’s crimson face and sent him a wink.

Adam was lost for words and just stood there, totally baffled.

“You want breakfast? I’m going to order something from the room service.”, the singer stated casually and walked over to the couch, where he took a seat.

+++

Adam was just strolling down the street, on his way to the train station. He had had breakfast with Theo at the hotel and to be honest, he felt like crying when he had to leave. The singer had told Marc about the little problem in front of his door and the manager had taken care of it so Adam could leave.

As a goodbye the man had gotten another of Theo’s amazing hugs and he never wanted to let go of him again but of course he had to. Unfortunately, he and his band had to drive to the next city soon, as they had a gig in the evening and so they were in quite a hurry. Meanwhile he’d spend his evening at home, alone.

While he was passing all kinds of different shops, cafès and bars, the smell of rain in the air, he was wondering why he seemed to be so lucky lately. How could this man be so damn lovely to him? There was not much publicly known about Theo’s sexuality and so Adam had no clue if he’d, just thinking hypothetically of course, actually have a chance with the singer. No one knew if the handsome pop star was seeing anyone. All that was sure, was that he had been seen kissing female a tv star in public years ago. Since that, no one actually knew anything about his love life. Just the fact that he always said to be single in interviews. But who knew?

As he was lost in thoughts, his phone started ringing. Sandra was calling him.

He raised his brow, in confusion, wondering what she’d want. He stopped up for a second and pressed the green button before he continued to walk.

“Hello?”, he asked.

“Adam, hi! It’s me, Sandra.”, she said and he could hear by the sound of her voice that she was smiling.

“Hi Sandra! How are you doing?”, he replied.

“I’m fine, thanks. But the question my friend is, how are you doing?”

“I’m good. Just going on a walk. Why?”, he answered, wondering what she was hinting at.

He suddenly felt his hands getting sweaty, his body trembling.

“Well, I’m just asking because I’ve read online that some girls apparently witnessed that Theo didn’t sleep alone tonight.”, she stated.

Adam almost choked on his own spit at that, heartbeat speeding up and his face getting hot.

“Oh, really?”, he replied stupidly.

“How would they know?”, he asked.

As if he didn’t know that. It were probably the three girls from the corridor.

“Well they were waiting in front of his room. For their own chance I guess or whatever, I don’t even care. Fact is they heard him talk to someone.”

“So what? Isn’t he allowed to take someone to his room?”, he replied, hoping his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he thought it did.

“Oh dear, of course he is. He may do whatever he likes but I was just wondering… Did you spend the night with him?”, she asked and Adam could almost hear her grinning over the phone.

Adam’s eyes went wide, his mouth opening but no words came out. What on earth should he reply?


	3. Chapter 3

Adam was on his laptop and scrolled down his tumblr dashboard, looking for some interesting posts to reblog. That was when he noticed the little “1” above his mail symbol, informing him that someone had messaged him. He usually rarely got asks and so he excitedly opened his inbox.

As he read said message though, he felt himself getting sweaty.

Anonymous asked:  
Do you think Theo is a good kisser?

He forced himself to calm down instantly. No one knew about his little kiss with the singer that had happened months ago. He hadn’t told anyone about it and he was sure neither had Theo. Theo may have acted all nice and charming around him but he was sure that he had actually quite regretted the whole thing and just didn’t want to be rude. After all, the singer had been pretty drunk.

Anyway, Adam couldn’t help the sudden flashback. Everything was so vividly imprinted into his mind, as if it had just happened. He still couldn’t believe it though. Himself sharing a bed with an admittedly quite drunk but nevertheless lovely and flirty Theo Hutchcraft. The intimacy and the tender kiss they had shared. Hell yes, Theo definitely was a bloody good kisser. He could just imagine how good he really was but the little kisses he had shared with him, had already been enough to drive him nuts and bring him sleepless nights.

Anyway, Adam quickly shook himself out of it and took a deep breath before he moved to type a reply.

I think so, yeah! ;)

Soon after that, he had another message in his inbox.

Anonymous asked:  
Do you think he’d ever kiss a fan?

He frowned a bit at that, wondering where this was going. It was probably just some random person though. This was nothing too unusual. He often saw other blogs getting such asks. Usually those who were quite famous in the fandom, what he wouldn’t say of himself though which made this another tad weirder. However, the only thing that was different to those and made him quite paranoid, was that he had actually fucking kissed his idol! These asks seemed innocent but holy shit, if this anon only knew!

Well, sure why not?

Anonymous asked:  
Would you want to kiss him?

Adam gulped hard at that. Should he just shrug it off? But then again, who wouldn’t want to kiss those tempting lips? There was absolutely nothing suspicious about it, if he answered this question honestly. 

Haha of course! I mean it’s Theo fucking Hutchcraft, so who wouldn’t want to?! *-*

Anonymous asked:  
Would you want to be his groupie?

I love him with all my heart but I wouldn’t want to be his groupie. I wouldn’t mind him falling in love with me though because I’m all up for that ;P

Anonymous asked:  
Haha well I wouldn’t mind that either ;D Have a nice day! :)

Thank you, same to you! :)

He breathed a sigh of relief. Seemed like the anon was satisfied with that and wouldn’t send him any more asks.

+++

It was the 30th of August – Theo’s birthday. Adam had already seen countless fans congratulating him on every kind of social media. He himself had actually wanted to type out a message as well but he hesitated. Although, first of all the singer would probably not remember or well recognize him anyway and secondly, who knew if he’d even see the message, amongst the hundreds he got.

He spent a good 20 minutes debating whether he should or shouldn’t write him. In the end, he figured that he’d just do it though. After all, he’d surely regret it tomorrow if he wouldn’t. Especially if the singer would post a thank you message for all the congratulations. Thus, the man finally opened twitter and bravely typed a tweet.

Happy birthday @theohutchcraft!!! Hope you have a brilliant day. All the best and much love. ♥

He eventually sent it and after some mild freaking out and taking a few deep breaths, he turned his attention to the TV in front of him again. There was a marathon of his favourite series on and thus he soon got distracted and relaxed again. 

A moment later, he panicked though. His thoughts were circulating around his tweet. Why did he have to add the heart? Couldn’t he just have sent it without it? Adam quickly opened twitter to delete the tweet and send a new one without said symbol but as the app had eventually loaded, his phone informed him about some new activity just now.

Oh god. With a rapidly beating heart, he looked at his activity. Theo had liked his tweet just seconds ago. Holy shit. He couldn’t help the broad smile from appearing on his features and let out a happy squeal. The other probably didn’t have the slightest idea who he was but this little action made him freak out and meant a lot to him anyway.

+++ two weeks later +++

There was a fancy and exclusive party taking place in London tonight. The tickets to said special party were limited to a small amount and thus very desired but also rather expensive. It was said that there’d be a lot of celebrities who got invited by the organiser, mainly to get even more attention from the media, and therefore didn’t need a ticket. Of course, those who could afford it didn’t have to pay. Typical.

Anyway, Sandra’s mum was working for the company that organised the event and she therefore got five tickets for herself and friends to go. As her mum wasn’t interested in going though, she gave all five of them to her daughter. Sandra had of course immediately thought about inviting her lovely internet friends. After all, there was a rumour going that Theo had as well been invited. And as the man was quite fond of partying, she was sure he’d show up as well.

+++

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”, Emily suddenly squealed and excitedly grabbed Sandra’s shoulders, who was sitting on the chair to her right.

“There he is.”, she whispered and nodded to a table on a platform quite in the back of the room. Probably the area of the venue where the stars were seated.

Adam turned and stretched his head as well and his breathing stopped for a moment when he eventually spotted the singer. He was smiling widely, a glass of champagne in one of his hands while the other made some wild gestures, as he was excitedly talking to one of the men at his table.

“Adam, why don’t you go over and say hi?”, Sandra suggested excitedly and turned around to face him again.

“What?!”, the man shrieked and quickly took a gulp from his alcoholic beverage.

“Why the hell would I do that?”, he asked, his voice higher than usual.

Of course the eventual appearance of the singer had been the main reason he had accepted Sandra’s invitation, but not to talk to him. He was more or less still avoiding him and primarily just came to see him again. From afar.

“Because I know you want to and he’ll be happy to see you.”, the girl smiled.

“Don’t be silly. Why would he? He won’t even remember me.”, Adam gave back and brought his glass up to his lips once more.

“Oh come on! Do you think he just goes around kissing anyone?”, Emily asked and grinned while sipping on her cocktail.

At that Adam’s eyes widened, his breath got caught, mouth open and no sound came out for a few moments.

“How do you- I mean- I never told anyo-“, Adam stammered bewildered, his head turning deep red.

A moment later he realised his mistake though. Of course. He had told them about the kiss on the cheek he had gotten in the bus back in Manchester, at the beginning of the tour. That’s what Emily was talking about. Not the actual kiss in the singer’s hotel room. Shit. How was he supposed to get out of this self-inflicted dilemma?

“Adam, god calm down. What-“, Emily was about to ask and reached her hand out to take a hold of the man’s that was resting on the table, when she suddenly got interrupted.

“Oh my god!”, Sandra next to her shrieked, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, which kinda startled the other girl and made her look at her confusedly.

Adam on the other hand avoided every kind of eye contact, gaze downwards and his face a deep shade of red. 

“So I was right and it was you in his hotel room in London, wasn’t it?”, Sandra deducted, her voice a bit shaky.

Adam let out a deep sigh. His head felt so hot as if it might just explode as he nodded meagerly, which resulted in shocked gasps coming from both girls.

“Holy shit.”, Emily mumbled, stunned and impressed at the same time. 

She was still holding Adam’s hand and thus felt him tremble. Therefore she gave a gentle squeeze.

“But why did you lie to me then? Why didn’t you tell me?, Sandra asked with slight hurt and confusion in her voice.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”, Adam started to sob and pulled his hand away from Emily’s. He then wiped both of his hands off on his thighs, as he felt them being sweaty.

“It’s just…”, he started and took a shaky breath as he finally looked up at the two girls opposite him.

“I… I was scared you’d hate me. I mean nothing happened! Not really…”, he quickly added and saw a curious expression on their faces.

The man sighed and figured it was finally time to tell them everything.

“It’s just… I missed the last tube and Marc saw me sitting in front of the station and then offered to get me a room at their hotel. There was none left anymore though and I was about to leave but then he called Theo and-“, he broke off for a second to wipe away some stupid tears with his sleeve before he went on, “He offered I could stay in his room.”, he ended.

“So you really kissed him? Like proper mouth to mouth action?”, Sandra asked astonished, her eyes widened. 

Adam hid his face in his hands in embarrassment but nodded.

“It was just a short kiss though. He was drunk and… I mean… He even apologized for it in the morning, although it was me who had to be sorry.”, he said and eventually released his face again.

“Oh my god wow! So it was one kiss? Nothing more?”, Emily asked, now seriously curious about what had happened between her friend and the pop star.

“And you know what I mean. I want to know about every kind of lip or body contact, no matter how long or short.”, she added and playfully pointed a warning finger at him.

“Actually…”, Adam started and blushed horribly again.

Sandra’s eyes went wide and her hands flew up to cover her mouth as some squealing sounds were threatening to make their way out.

“In total it were three…”, the man almost whispered.

“Three? You kissed Theo Hutchcraft three times?! Oh my god, I want all the details!”, Emily demanded.

“Well… He was the one who started it. He suddenly asked if I wanted a kiss. Jokingly as I assumed. I played along and said he should just go ahead if he wanted to kill me. Then he inched closer and-“

“Wait!”, Sandra interrupted and made the two others look at her.

“Where did this happen when you say he inched closer? I mean were you-“, the girl asked but stopped herself from finishing the sentence instead making some vague gestures with her hands.

“In bed…”, Adam finished her sentence quietly.

“Both of you in his bed?”, Sandra asked with a stupidly broad grin.

“Yeah.”, the man answered shortly.

“There was only one bed though, as it actually was a single room. I mean there was some sort of a couch on which I actually wanted to sleep but Theo insisted I should sleep in the bed because it was rather big…”, he added.

“Oh my god. Alright, go on!”, Emily instructed as she had now gotten the required details to imagine the scene perfectly in her head.

Adam shortly cleared his throat and continued where he had been interrupted, “Alright, so he moved closer and then shortly kissed me on the mouth. I freaked out and- and he smiled so adorably and he went ‘Do you want another?’ or something like that and I was like ‘You would?’ and he goes ‘No’ and it felt like a punch in the face. But then he said something that he wanted a kiss from me now and I sat up in shock and didn’t know what to do with myself. Then he pulled me over, on top of him and-

“WHAT?!”, Emily shrieked.

“You were on top of him?”, Sandra asked, seeming quite impressed.

“Yeah… I mean, I wanted to get away again but then he sent me this cute smile of his’ and I couldn’t resist so I just leaned down and kissed him before I could chicken out. Just a little peck. I was about to pull away again but he held me close and started kissing back. I seriously thought I was gonna faint but luckily I didn’t.”, Adam finished.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Adam that’s seriously so hot like holy shit.”, Emily squealed. 

“So how was it? Kissing Theo?”, the girl wanted to know.

“Well it was great of course… Gentle and lovely and just beyond words.”, Adam uttered, his face deep red.

“Did he have his eyes closed?”, she asked, beaming.

“I uh- I don’t know… I mean I didn’t look.”, the man replied. 

To be honest, he had never even thought about this. But how should he know when his eyes fluttered shut in an instant when the singer got close to him.

“Oh come on Emily, don’t unsettle him! I’m sure he had his eyes closed but what happened then?”, Sandra asked impatiently.

“I mean did you two have sex or what?”, she added.

Adam’s head turned deep red yet again, as he shook his head repeatedly and almost shouted, “No! Oh god, no.”

“That was it. I felt bad about the whole thing and lay down next to him again. Then he cuddled up to me and we fell asleep…”, he stated.

“That was it? Oh come on, Adam. What a missed opportunity! You should have fucked him senseless, then he’d surely remember you.”, she grinned and sent him a wink.

The man just felt his head heat up again at that comment.

“Ok but wait”, Emily started. “You said you kissed him three times. You only told us about two so far though.”

“Yeah, right! What about the third?”, Sandra asked curiously.

“Well…”, Adam started to talk rather uncomfortably at the memory.

“When I woke up, I totally freaked out and wanted to get away immediately. I mean I was sure he’d freak out when he found me sleeping next to him. So I got up and got dressed-“, he began to talk but was interrupted once again from the curious girls.

“You got dressed? So the two of you were naked?”, Emily asked curiously.

“No! No, no!”, Adam quickly replied.

“We were wearing boxers.”, he said quietly.

“So almost naked then.”, Emily grinned smugly, seeing Adam’s cheeks reddening yet again.

“Anyway, go on!”, she instructed.

“Well, I wanted to leave but then I saw those girls in the corridor and… I hid in the cupboard.”, he confessed, still feeling stupid about it.

“What? Why hide in the cupboard? Why didn’t you join Theo in bed again?”, Emily asked, seeming a little disappointed.

“Because I was sure he’d hate me.”, Adam mumbled.

“Oh dummy, he’d never!”, Emily said affectionately.

“What happened then? What about the kiss?”, Sandra asked impatiently.

“Well… at one point I had to sneeze and he opened the cupboard. He was obviously totally confused to find me there and I had to explain everything to him because he didn’t remember at first. Then I got out and apologized for my behaviour and taking advantage of him being drunk… He was like ‘You don’t think I’d have kissed you if I hadn’t been drunk?’ and I was like ‘No, of course not.’… Then he just stepped forward, took my head into his hands and… kissed me.”, Adam replied quietly.

“And then?”

“He ordered something from the room service, we had breakfast and then I left and went to the station.”

“Which was when I called you, right?”, Sandra asked. 

“Yeah…”, the man replied and sighed.

“Shit Adam. That was so cute and adorable and hot like oh my god, that was real life fan-fiction mate! Why didn’t you tell us right away?”, Emily inquired and couldn’t help but grin widely.

Adam took a deep breath before he uttered, “As I said, I though you’d hate me as well.”

“Oh, Adam. We’d never hate you! We’re happy for you if anything! I mean yes Theo is adorable and fucking hot but I got a boyfriend and Sandra’s not interested in Theo in that way anyway. I think she’s got more of a crush on one of his background singers.”, Emily said warmly and winked at the other girl.

“Well, have you even properly looked at her? She’s bloody gorgeous!”, Sandra swooned.

“So you’re not mad at me?”, Adam asked uncertainly.

“Of course not! I mean sure I’m a bit disappointed that you didn’t trust to tell us right away but I can understand that you were scared. It’s fine, really. But next time you got any wild encounters with him again, just tell us alright? After all we wanna know what’s going on between you two.”, Emily said and sent him a generous smile.

“Oh god, thank you so much! You can’t imagine how relieved I am to have finally told someone. But please, don’t tell anyone about it! I don’t want people to hate me for that.”, Adam replied.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with us.”, Sandra answered.

“We won’t say a word to anyone! Promise.”, Emily agreed.

“Alright, but now I totally think you should go and say ‘Hi’!”, Sandra smiled.

“I don’t know…”, Adam sighed.

“Oh come on! He’s probably looking for you everywhere! Just that he doesn’t even have anything to look for you, like the prince with the shoe in Cinderella.”, Emily grinned.

“We’ll go with you if you want.”, the other girl suggested.

The man sighed.

“That was months ago. I’m sure he’s already long forgotten about it. Or suppressed the memory.”, Adam stated with a bitter tone.

“Aw Adam, I’m sure that is so not true. I mean I very well saw how he looked at you back in Manchester before he asked you out.”, Sandra said and had to smile at the memory. 

“We just talked…”, the man replied.

“Yeah. Alone in his tour bus. And he kissed you on the cheek.”, Sandra stated with a smile. 

“Hey guys, what did we miss?”, Simone asked with a broad smile as she and Hanna joined the group again and took a seat.

Both girls were breathing quite heavily as they had just been dancing like crazy on the dance floor together and now almost downed their remaining drinks, which they had left on the table, in one go.

“Oh, uhmmm…”, Emily started a bit uncomfortable and looked at Adam.

“Can we tell them?”, she asked and immediately noticed the man tense.

“Tell us what? Did something happen?”, Simone asked confusedly as she put her empty glass back on the table.

Adam sighed deeply. Most likely they wouldn’t believe him anyway and assume he just made things up. But he liked and trusted the two girls just like he did with Sandra and Emily, so it wouldn’t be fair not to tell them.

“Alright, but promise not to tell anyone about this. Please. And I hope you don’t hate me either once you know.”, Adam muttered.

“Ok now you got me really excited. I promise.”, Simone said right away.

“I can keep a secret.”, Hanna added.

+++

Unlike Emily and Sandra had done before, the two girls now didn’t once interrupt to ask for more details. That was because Emily didn’t leave out anything and told them everything she knew right away though. 

After Emily had ended with her coverage, they just sat there, staring at Adam, whose cheeks were reddened yet again, in amazement for another moment.

“Okay wow, that’s quite a thing.”, Simone uttered, seeming obviously perplex.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe it! You and Theo?!”, Hanna stated totally baffled.

“So what, is he gay? I always thought he was straight to be honest. But then again we never knew much about his relationships. Except the one time with that movie star.”, Hanna mused. 

“Well, he doesn’t exactly have to be gay. I mean maybe he’s bi? Who knows. I could care less about who he’s seeing as long as he’s happy to be honest.”, Emily stated.

“So are you like dating or something?”, Simone asked Adam. 

“No. I never met him again afterwards.”, Adam replied, lowering his gaze.

“Then what are you waiting for? Get up, we’ll go look for him! I just saw him on the dance floor before we left!”, Simone said, excitement clear in her voice, and was already about to get up.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea…”, the man uttered.

“Oh come on, let’s go dancing and when we spot him, I’ll just accidentally push you towards him. Is that a plan or what?”, Hanna suggested enthusiastically.

“Oh god, please no.”, Adam mumbled and sipped some more of his drink.

“Hey, hey guys! Look!”, Emily said, her finger pointing somewhere to her right. 

“Theo’s at his table again.”, she added.

“Ok I got another plan. I’ve already seen him take photos with fans earlier, so I’ll nicely ask him for a photo and you my friend, you’ll come with me.”, Simone stated and dragged Adam up from his chair. 

The man sighed deeply. 

“But what if he doesn’t want to see me? I mean I don’t think he’d say it to my face but it’d be awkward anyway.”, Adam whined.

“Now don’t say that. Seriously Adam believe me when I say that Theo was super fond of you when he talked to you. You were probably too nervous to notice it but I did and Emily as well.”, Sandra stated and sent him a sincere smile. 

“Go and take the chance!”, Hanna encouraged him.

+++

Adam walked out of the hotel with his tear-streamed face. He had hastily left the party the night before, when he had seen two stunningly attractive and slinkily dressed women chatting up the singer. Just when he had in fact wanted to go up to him with Simone, who, in pretence, wanted to get a photo with the attractive star.

Anyway, Adam hadn’t felt like partying anymore after that incident and had left without another word to his company. The girls had tried to call him and were worried as they had actually all wanted to spend the night at Hanna’s place, because it was just a ten-minute walk from the club.

As the underground stations had been closed already and he hadn’t had a place to stay, he had rented a room for the night instead. Because he didn’t have that much money with him, as it was actually just planned to last for some drinks and the ticket home, he had searched for the cheapest hotel around and luckily soon found a fitting one. 

However, he was tired and cold and hungry and to be honest, all he wanted right now was to be at home. The man grabbed a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. Then he brought it up to wipe some tears away. He didn’t even know since when he was crying again.

He took a shaky breath before he tugged up the collar of his coat and walked down the few stairs in front of the hotel. He lifted his head to look around and inhaled sharply as he noticed the familiar shape of the person that had just walked by.

+++

The singer went for a little morning walk as he sometimes did when he had no appointments. He enjoyed walking through London in the morning when there weren’t that many people around yet. Just a peaceful walk while the city was slowly waking up.

When he passed some shady looking hotel though, he heard someone gasp quite audibly. Theo smiled to himself, thinking that he had just been recognised by some lovely fan who was probably totally baffled.

As he turned around to face said person with a smile and saw Adam standing there, he was quite surprised though. The singer had looked out for him at various concerts he had played on this tour, in vain though and now he randomly met him here. What a coincidence. But the man looked horrible. His eyes reddened and puffy, a crumpled tissue in his hand.

“Oh, hey! Are you alright?”, the singer asked concerned as he took a closer look at the man and walked over to him.

The older one was lost for words for a moment until he forced himself to say something. Anything. Trying not to seem like a complete moron. God damn, why did Theo have to walk by and see him in this state? See him at all?

“Yeah, yeah. It’s nothing.”, Adam tried to quickly brush it off and stuffed the tissue into his coat pocket.

He avoided eye contact, as he was embarrassed and maybe even a little scared because of an incident that had happened months ago. Although, the other presumably didn’t even remember him anyway.

“Are you sure? Seriously Adam……”, he heard the singer speak and his mind went blank.

Adam froze immediately. He didn’t even hear what the other was actually saying, his thoughts spinning. Theo had just called him by his name. Shit, he had very well recognised him. Therefore he just stared at the other for a moment, his mouth slightly agape.

“You remember me?”, he eventually asked, just above a whisper.

“Of course I do! How could I forget you?”, the singer replied and sent him a dazzling smile.

“Oh god. Shit. I- I’m so sorry. I’m so pathetic.”, Adam uttered and couldn’t stop some more tears from running down his cheeks. Thus, he brought up his hands to hide his face.

“No, you’re surely not.”, Theo said reassuringly.

“Did something happen? Do you wanna talk about it?”, he asked the crying man.

“No, I uh… I’m good.”, he mumbled and quickly wiped the tears away with his sleeve so he could actually face the other again.

“I’m sorry but you don’t exactly look good.”, Theo stated with a small smile and heard the other let out a shaky breath.

“You know what, you’ll come with me now and we’ll get you some coffee or tea or whatever you like, alright? I know a really nice café not too far from here.”, the kind man suggested. 

“No, no!”, Adam blurted. “Thanks but I really wouldn’t wanna do that. People would just stare at me even more stupidly than they usually do.”, he muttered.

“I’ll just go to the train station and take the next one to Manchester.”, he added.

To be honest, he didn’t even know if he had enough money for the ticket but as he had taken the cheapest room available, he figured it should be alright. After all, Manchester wasn’t that far away from London.

“No way I’ll let you alone in the state you’re in. If you don’t wanna go somewhere public, how about we have a drink in my apartment instead?”, the singer suggested.

“It’s just like… 10 minutes from here.”, Theo added.

“That’s very kind of you but it’s really not necessary. I’m fine. Really.”, Adam tried to convince the other.

The tears that just wouldn’t stop running down his cheeks didn’t really support that statement though.

“Alright, you know what? There are exactly two possible options for you right now and no matter for which one you decide, we’ll end up with the same outcome.”, the singer stated.

Adam looked at him a bit confused with his reddened eyes. Therefore, the singer elaborated his statement.

“Either you come with me voluntarily or I’ll just drag you with me.”, the younger one grinned.

Adam chuckled slightly at that and received another gorgeous smile from the other.

“Come on then, this way.”, Theo said and gently wrapped an arm around the other man’s shoulders to guide him along.

+++

“What would you like? Coffee? Tea?”, the singer asked.

Adam really didn’t want to cause any more trouble than absolutely necessary. Thus, he was glad when he saw that the singer had already a pot of coffee standing on the counter and therefore opted for that.

“Coffee, please.”, he said.

“Some milk and sugar?”, Theo asked as he poured some of the hot liquid into two cups.

“No thanks. Black is fine.”

“Alright, here you go.”, Theo said and put one of the mugs onto the table in front of Adam before he sat down opposite him with his own.

“Thank you.”, Adam uttered, not daring to look at the way too kind man.

He wrapped his hands around the steaming cup and warmed his cold hands.

Theo looked at the other for a while in silence before he dared to ask what had bothered him.

“Can I ask why you’re so devastated?”, the singer suddenly asked.

Adam flinched a bit at that but then shrugged.

“It’s nothing. Really.”, he eventually replied.

“But you weren’t involved in some fight or something, were you?”, Theo asked, remembering that he had heard about some robbery that had taken place around this area yesterday.

“No, no! Oh god, no. I’m sorry, I’m just an idiot.”, the older one gave back.

“I see. Lovesick?”, Theo tried.

Adam’s head flashed up at that, coming face to face with the singer. Thus, he immediately felt his cheeks getting hot and averted his gaze again. How would he know?

“Kind of…”, he gave back quietly, gaze fixated onto his mug.

This was probably the closest he could describe his dilemma. If only the other knew that he was the one who caused it. Why the hell did this have to happen to him? Sure, he had had a crush on the singer for years now but after he had been so close to him and thus got to know how lovely he actually was, he had eventually completely fallen for that man. He sighed.

“Do I have to be jealous?”, Theo suddenly asked jokingly and smirked at him.

Adam stared at the other dumbfound and with wide eyes, his face turning deep red. He wanted to say something but the words got stuck in his throat.

“Sorry, I was just joking…”, the singer uttered as he noticed how flustered the other man got.

“No uh, it’s fine. I’m sorry.”, the older one replied awkwardly.

As Adam lifted the cup and took a sip of his hot beverage, he had to concentrate not to make a face due to the bitter taste. He usually did take his coffee with both, milk and sugar but didn’t want to be any more of a bother than absolutely necessary. The taste wasn’t even as bad as he had imagined it but it definitely wasn’t good either. Anyway, the man took a few more gulps of the pleasantly warm brew, slowly getting used to the bitterness. He still didn’t like it but at least it warmed him up inside.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach growl and prayed it would stay unheard. He discretely moved one of his hands under the table and pressed it into his grumbling stomach to keep it quiet. It actually worked at first and he managed to mute the sounds but all of a sudden, his stomach grumbled loudly.

“Hungry?”, Theo smiled.

“No, uh, I’m good.”, Adam gave back but of course his stomach betrayed him and made another weird noise.

“I’ll make you some breakfast.”, the singer smiled and was already up from his seat. “What are you in the mood for?”, he asked.

“It’s really not necessary! I’m not that hungry.”, Adam quickly uttered, not convincing his host though.

“Your stomach tells another story. I’ll see what I have.”, Theo uttered and walked over to his kitchenette to check his fridge and kitchen cabinet.

It wasn’t too long until he had gathered some groceries and started to prepare something, very well aware that the other was watching him.

“Don’t worry, I’m a good cook.”, the singer stated and turned around to his guest to send him a wink.

Adam felt his cheeks getting rosy and continued to watch his favourite singer prepare breakfast for him. Good god, the other was probably annoyed by him but was too kind to say anything as he had invited him before. Great. Totally not awkward at all.

+++

“There you go.”, Theo said and put a glass of orange juice, some cutlery and a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich which was topped with a fried egg and some bacon in front of him.

“I hope you like it.”, he added with an adorable smile and took a seat opposite him again.

“Oh wow, that looks delicious. Thank you!”, the other replied impressed.

“And you don’t eat anything?”, Adam asked as he looked up from his plate and at Theo who had just taken a sip of his own coffee.

“I’m good. I’ve already had breakfast.”, the other stated.

“So you made all that effort just for me?”, the older man asked, seeming embarrassed.

“Of course! Now shush and eat.”, Theo said with a grin before his guest could complain.

The other wanted to say something but didn’t quite know what. Also, the food was just smelling so appetizingly and he really was hungry as he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday.

Thus, he grabbed the fork and knife that the singer had brought with him, cut off a slice of the grilled cheese and put it into his mouth. Adam started chewing and was mesmerised by how good this tasted. Theo fucking Hutchcraft had made breakfast – just for him – and it was the best grilled cheese he had ever had!

“Mhhh, it’s so good.”, Adam mumbled with his mouth full and quickly cut off another piece to stick it into his mouth.

“I’m glad you like it.”, the other man smiled widely.

Suddenly they were disturbed though, as the doorbell rang.

“Oh shit, I totally forgot about that.”, the singer groaned.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.”, Theo addressed the other man before he quickly got up from his seat and walked out of the room.

Adam was totally confused and didn’t know what was happening. He heard some voices in the corridor but couldn’t understand what they were saying nor did he know who was out there with Theo. Not until said visitor came into the kitchen.

“Oh, hi there.”, Marc greeted the man, walked over to him and sat down on a chair next to him with a smile.

“Hi”, Adam gave back a little flustered and managed a little smile.

He just hoped his face wasn’t as reddened and puffy, as it had been when he had met Theo earlier, anymore.

“I see Theo’s pampering you with his cooking skills.”, he smiled and nodded towards the almost empty plate in front of the man.

Adam only smiled a bit at that as he had his mouth full.

“Marc, you want some coffee?”, Theo asked as he joined the two men in the kitchen.

“Yes please! Black with sugar.”, the manager replied.

The singer soon appeared at the table with another mug for the new guest and sat down on his previous spot opposite Adam again.

“Thanks, mate!”, Marc said and took a sip of the hot beverage.

“No wonder you didn’t have time for me yesterday.”, the man addressed Theo and grinned as he nodded towards Adam.

Adam felt the bite he had just taken getting stuck in his throat. Oh bloody fucking hell. Did Marc seriously think he had spent the night here? That he had had sex with Theo Hutchcraft? Please no.

“Oh no, that wasn’t Adam’s fault.”, the singer quickly said, clearing his throat as he noticed the uneasiness of his guest.

“I just met him this morning and invited him for some coffee.”, Theo clarified, seeming a little flustered himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you two- Ah, never mind.”, Marc quickly said, now feeling embarrassed himself concerning his wrong assumption.

“So, what brings you to London then? Were you at that hyped club party yesterday?”, he asked, quickly changing the topic.

“Uhm… Yeah. I was there with some friends.”, Adam replied, gaze on his plate.

“Oh, you were there?!”, Theo opposite him asked surprised.

“Shame we didn’t see each other. I’d have loved to chat with you.”, the singer added and took another sip of his coffee.

“Well, my friend and me had actually thought about approaching you but we didn’t want to disturb as you seemed to be busy.”, Adam replied.

Theo furrowed his brows at that, seeming to recall some memories of the night before. 

“Busy with drinking?”, he asked and had to laugh.

“No uhm, I meant the girls.”, the older man muttered.

“Ohh, you mean Becky and Clarissa! They’re lovely girls. Very attractive but at times too intrusive and not really my type.”, Theo said casually and downed the last sip of his coffee. 

Adam raised his brow at that and looked at the singer. So he hadn’t actually been flirting with them? The man’s facial expression didn’t give away anything though. 

“Anyway, how long did you stay?, the singer asked and looked up at him again. 

“Oh, I uh… I didn’t really feel too well, so I left rather early actually.”, Adam replied and lowered his gaze as he couldn’t bare the intense look the other sent him.

He kinda felt bad about lying to him but he surely wasn’t going to mention that he had stormed out of the venue when he saw those models chatting up the singer.

+++

Adam woke up, wrapped in some cozy duvet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. How long had he been sleeping? As he looked around and saw where he was, he held his breath though. Shit. He had fallen asleep in Theo’s apartment?! God, no. 

The man quickly sat up and wanted to stand up. Apparently his movements were too fast though because he felt dizzy and had to sit back down again to prevent an ungracious meeting with the floor. 

At the second attempt, he finally managed to stand up without any trouble. Then his gaze fell onto a little piece of paper that was lying on the table in front of him. There was something written on it, by hand. 

Adam,  
I didn’t want to wake you.  
Marc and me had to go to a meeting.  
Will be back in a bit. In case you need anything, call me 77011094233.  
Theo

Adam couldn’t help but stare and stare and stare. Did the singer just really leave a note with his phone number? Did he trust him that much? After all he could just be an asshole and sell it to some crazy fans for god knows how much. 

Then it hit him though, that he was in Theo’s apartment right now. Alone. Oh fuck. So should he leave now and risk the other thinking that he stole something? Or stay and just extend the inconvenience and awkwardness? Fucking hell.

The man eventually figured that the singer probably had some cameras somewhere around here which would confirm that he was innocent though. Thus, he quickly got up, grabbed his things, including the little note Theo had left for him and almost ran out of the apartment.

+++

Adam was sitting on his couch and watched some report on tv. He should probably at least send Theo a message and thank him for being so kind to him today. After all he hadn’t been able to do so personally as he somehow had managed to fall asleep in his apartment. Although, as hard as he tried, Adam still couldn’t recall that he even went into the other’s living room in the first place. 

Anyway, the man quickly grabbed his mobile phone, typed a message and sent it before he could change his mind.

From Adam, 07:58 pm  
Hey, it’s Adam. You know, that annoying guy you somehow always seem to come around. I just wanted to say thank you for everything again. Have a nice evening!

From Theo, 08:14 pm  
Oi mate! Sure thing! You know, if you happen to be in London again and wanna hang out, just give me a call or drop a message. Maybe we can meet up? T.


	4. Chapter 4

“So he run away again?”, Marc asked the singer, placed two bottles of beer on the table in front of them and sat down beside said man.

“Yeah.”, Theo uttered and sighed.

To be honest, he had hoped Adam would still be asleep when he came back but he had found his apartment empty, as always.

“The boy is playing hard to get as it seems, huh?”, his friend said and smiled as he grabbed one of the previously opened bottles and took a sip of it.

“Well, either that or he’s just really not interested in me as I thought at first.”, the singer gave back disheartened.

“Oh Theo, come on! You can’t be serious! Do you not notice how he acts when he’s around you? How he always blushes and gets all shy?”, the other man stated with a smile.

“Sure I do. But other times he seems so distant and uncomfortable.”, Theo sighed.

“Maybe that’s because you’re a popstar and he’s your fan?”, Marc suggested.

At that Theo turned towards his manager and looked at him with furrowed brows.

The man sighed before he continued, “Look, I mean he’s probably admiring you for ages, way longer than you even know he exists and now you two have already shared a bed and probably some other things as well, you invite him for coffee. I mean what do you expect from him? Of course it freaks him out.”

“I just want him to like me.”, Theo mumbled and now grabbed a bottle as well and brought it up to his lips, taking a big gulp.

He had to think about that night in the hotel room back in London. The way Adam had acted and what is more, how he had  _re_ acted to his kisses. The singer had to smile at the memory.

“What are you thinking about?”, Marc asked, seeing the dreamy smile on his friend’s face.

“I think you may be right.”, Theo replied.

“Of course I am! And now stop worrying so much. After all, he did take your note with your number on it with him, didn’t he?”

“He did.”, Theo gave back and looked down at his phone, as if he hoped the man would call him.

To his surprise, his phone actually lit up and informed him that he had gotten a message.

Impatiently he opened it, his eyes quickly scanning the text and a bright smile covering his features.

“What is it?”, Marc asked, seeing the man’s reaction. “Is it him?”, he guessed.

“Yes”, Theo gave back excitedly.

“But why does he always think he annoys me?”, he muttered, more to himself, as he reread the text.

“I guess it’s just quite uncommon that your celebrity crush actually likes you back.”, his manager chuckled.

“I’m just gonna call him.”, the singer suddenly said, only to be stopped by the other.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, to be honest.”, Marc quickly said before the other could press the green button.

“Why not?”, Theo asked and turned to look at him.

“Did you even listen to what I told you like a minute ago? It’ll freak the hell out of him if your name suddenly appears on his screen.”, his friend stated as a matter of fact. “Give him some time to adjust to this new situation”, he added.

There was silence for a moment.

“Fine… I’ll send a message then.”, Theo eventually mumbled, figuring the other was probably right and quickly typed out a text.

He waited for a reply in vain though.

+++ a few days later +++

Adam had met up with two his friends in his apartment in Manchester. It was already late in the evening and they were sitting around his kitchen table as he reported them about his recent encounter with the singer after their night out. Understandably, the girls had been worried as he had just disappeared without telling anyone where he went and he felt bad about it but he really hadn’t felt like talking to anyone back then. Luckily, he had a bunch of super awesome friends though who didn’t blame him for it. Of course they were all super excited that he had somehow managed to come across Theo yet again though.

Unfortunately, Emily and Hanna couldn’t make it to the meeting but they’d certainly be soon informed about every tiny detail by the other girls.

“I can’t believe you’re so god damn lucky! I mean how often does it happen you just randomly bump into your favourite singer? And you already met him several times! This has to mean something!”, Sandra stated, clearly excited.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it lucky when your favourite singer sees you looking like shit, crying and is on top of that the reason for it.”, Adam uttered, still feeling embarrassed about it.

“But at least you now know that he had absolutely no interest in those girls from the club!”, Sandra put into account.

“True that!”, Simone agreed. “You know what, I really think you should take the next step and ask him for his number next time you meet him.”, she suggested seriously.

Hearing that, Adam almost choked on the sip of tea he had just taken and started coughing violently.

“Oh my god. You already have his number, don’t you?”, Sandra thus detected.

The man only nodded meagerly and avoided looking at the girls.

“And you haven’t used it?”, the girl asked concerned.

“I uh… I did send him a message when I was home.”, the man uttered.

“Okay now what did you write?”, Sandra asked further.

“I thanked him for being so kind to me…”, Adam replied quietly.

“Adam. Oh Adam. Mate you really gotta step up your game or you’ll shy him away.”, Simone stated.

“Did he reply though?”, Sandra interrupted curiously.

“Yeah…”, the man gave back, seeming embarrassed about this whole situation.

“Show me.”, the girl demanded.

Adam sighed but got out his phone, opened the message and handed the device to his friend.

Sandra took it with a smile and started reading. The smile fell as soon as she was done with that though.

“Please tell me you called him and you two talked on the phone for hours.”, she said and hopefully looked over at her friend.

Instead, Adam looked absolutely devastated, his eyes getting glassy as he slightly shook his head.

“Oh god, Adam.”, she said, put the phone onto the table and hurried over behind him, letting her hand wander over his back in a soothing manner.

“What? What is it? What did he write?”, Simone asked worriedly, seeing her friend’s reaction.

“Well, basically he wants to meet up with him.”, Sandra said.

“What?!”, Simone shrieked, “And you didn’t reply?”.

“I just didn’t know what to do.”, Adam mumbled and took a shaky breath.

“I mean I always more or less met him accidentally. Setting a time and place to meet up with him would seem like a date and this just totally freaked me out. He’ll find out what a boring loser I actually am and never wants to see me again.”, the man uttered.

“Dude, believe me when I say you’re absolutely not boring. He wants to meet up with you because he’s interested in you and wants to spend time with you to get to know you.”, Simone stated with a smile.  

“I just don’t wanna screw this up.”, Adam sighed.

“You won’t! I’m sure you two’ll have loads of fun and spend a wonderful day together.”, Sandra beamed at him.

“And what if he wants to go somewhere public and people see us and start talking?”, Adam put into account.

“Oh god, Adam. You could just tell him that you don’t want to go somewhere public.”, Simone said with a smile.

“And make him think I want to be alone with him, get him drunk and spend the night with him and maybe take some pictures or videos and boast with it on the net?”

“Dude, I think he’d be totally up for fucking you but you’re clearly overthinking this. He knows you’re not that kind of guy. If that’s what you wanted you’d have surely already done it back in London.”, Sandra stated, having a point.

Adam groaned embarrassed at that and sighed heavily.

“I just don’t know what to do.”, the man uttered and brought up his hands to bury his face.  

“Alright, I’ll tell you what you’ll do.”, Sandra said and sat down on the free chair next to the man, pulling his hands away from his face.

“You’ll stop crying, get your shit together and call Theo to tell him you’ll be in London on the weekend. You can stay at my place in case you won’t spend the night with him and don’t even dare to object anything.”, the girl stated.

“But-“, Adam tried but was quickly interrupted by Sandra.

“What did I say?”, she said and pointed a warning finger at him.

“I can’t call him!”, the man shrieked. “What if I-“

“You’re tantalizing him since days now, he deserves a call.”, Simone said with the man’s phone in her hand and dialed the singer’s number.

“What the hell?! Are you crazy? I can’t do this! I’m not ready!”, Adam shrieked and tried to take his phone away from the girl opposite but Simone wouldn’t let him.

“Stop worrying, it’ll be fine.”, she said with a smile and waited until Theo’d pick up so Adam couldn’t chicken out.

“Oh god, I’ll make a total fool out of myself.”, the man sighed and sat back down.

As Simone heard the singer answer the call, she quickly handed the phone back to her scared friend.

Adam took a deep breath before he eventually took the phone with a shaky hand and brought it up to his ear.

“Hello?”, he heard Theo ask and could hear some loud music playing in the background.

Great, the other was probably at some super cool party and he had to disturb him. He was tempted to just end the call already but then the singer would probably be even more annoyed at him.

“H-hi”, the older one eventually uttered awkwardly and immediately felt like hitting his head against a wall. “It’s Adam.”, he added quietly.

“Adam?!”, Theo repeated and he could hear a door close, muting the loud music a bit.

“My Adam?”, he asked and Adam almost felt his heart crack at that.

“Uh n-no… We uh- I mean… You invited me for some coffee the other day.”, he replied quietly.

“Oh my god it’s really you, I can’t believe it!” the singer slurred and he could hear that he was smiling.

Adam couldn’t help but blush heavily at that. So the other had just really meant him when he said  _my Adam_? Good god.

“So what’s up? How do I get the honor of you calling?”, Theo asked happily.

“I uh… I just called to say- I mean I uh- wanted to tell you that uhm… I’ll be in London on the weekend and uh I was wondering if- I mean if you meant what you wrote the other day and have time that uhm… we could maybe meet? I mean, only if you want to of course!”, he stuttered awkwardly and brought his left hand up to hide his face as he felt his head being deep red.

“Oh really?! Wait, give me a second.”, the singer replied and he could hear some rustling and quiet cursing which made him grin.

After some moments of silence, he could hear Theo speak again.

“Adam?”, he asked.

“Yeah, I’m still here.”, the older one answered, chewing on his lower lip.

“So Marc planned this record label anniversary party on Friday which I have to attend but I can bring some company. So, if you’d like to join me…?”, the singer asked.

“Oh, uhm… I don’t know. I mean-“, Adam was about to kindly decline the man’s offer as he imagined himself being at his favourite singer’s record label’s party quite awkward. And on top of that as company of said favourite singer.

“Please?”, the other suddenly asked and Adam was speechless for a moment.

“It’d be much more fun with you there.”, Theo continued as Adam still didn’t answer.

“You think so?”, the man eventually replied and let out a nervous chuckle.

“Of course! So are you coming with me?”, the singer asked.

“Uhmm…”, the older one hesitated.

“Oi!  Say that you’re coming with me.”, the singer demanded, more jokingly than actually serious though.

The other slightly chuckled at that.

“Say it!”, Theo repeated and he could hear that the singer was grinning.

“Alright, fine.”, he gave in, not able to resist this man as he apparently really meant what he had said.

“ _Alright, fine_  what?”, Theo demanded an explicit reply.

“I’ll come with you to the party.”, Adam answered dutifully and had to smile widely.

“Alright, awesome! I’ll text you the address. See you on Friday!”, the singer said happily.

“Ok yeah, see you.”, the other gave back with a pounding heartbeat and ended the call.

He looked up at the girls, feeling his head being deep red yet again and saw them beaming at him.

“So, party?”, Sandra was the first to ask with a huge smile on her face.

“He uh… He invited me to some party of his record label.”, he uttered, put his phone into his pocket and started nervously fumbling with the hem of his pullover.

“Holy moly, Adam that is a date!”, Sandra squealed excitedly.

“Oh my god! Okay but what did he say at the beginning?”, Simone asked.

“What do you mean?”, Adam replied, not quite understanding.

“You blushed so heavily I already feared you’d collapse.”, Simone thus explained grinning.

Adam couldn’t help but blush yet again at the memory, a goofy smile on his lips.

“He was drunk…”, the man uttered, his gaze fixated onto the floor.

“Oh my god! What did he say?”, Sandra inquired as well now.

“Did he confess his love to you?”, Simone guessed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth to mute some eventual excited squeals that dared to break lose.

“No! God, no.” Adam quickly replied and shook his head repeatedly.

“So what did he say then?”, the girl asked.

“He uh… He called me  _his_ Adam.”, the man answered and his head turned as red as a tomato yet again while the girls squealed excitedly.

+++

So now the big day had come. Adam would’ve loved to have his friends as emotional stability with him but unfortunately they all either had to work or were at uni and thus couldn’t accompany him. He himself was lucky to have gotten the whole day off so he could properly prepare for the party, well as far as that was possible at least. Anyway, of course they had chatted for hours the day before and the girls had painted out various scenarios of how the evening would turn out. He had also gotten messages from all of them early in the morning telling him they’ll keep their fingers crossed and he shouldn’t worry too much and just enjoy it. However, that still didn’t change the fact that he was all by himself right now.  

Adam was nervous. He had just taken a shower and felt himself being sweaty again already. Thus, he quickly put on some deodorant before he walked into his bedroom where he had already put his chosen outfit onto the bed.

Adam had spent the whole day worrying what he should wear to the party. As it was quite an official occasion with high society guests, it was without question that a more elegant outfit was appropriate, but he didn’t want to exaggerate it either. It wasn’t as if he had that much of a choice anyway though.

In the end, he had settled with a black collarless shirt and black jeans, topped with his dark blue coat and headed towards the train station.

+++

About two and a half hours later he had arrived at his destination and walked into the direction of the club. He had never been in this area of London but had of course checked it out online so he wouldn’t get lost.

As he turned round the corner, he could already hear some music and saw loads of people standing there, having a chat with friends or a cig before they’d walk inside. When he came closer, he saw the name of the club in illuminated letters and let out a breath of relief. At least he had found the place.  But how would he find Theo amongst all of these people? He was probably chatting with some friends of his’ and he didn’t fancy interrupting a conversation, especially because he had no idea what to say to him.

He was already starting to freak out, as he heard someone call his name. He turned into the direction where the sound had come from and was relieved when he saw Marc approaching him.

“Hey Adam!”, the man greeted him.

“Hi”, he siad meekly.

“I’m glad you came. Theo’ll be very happy to see you.”, Marc stated with a smile, resulting in Adam’s cheeks turning rosy.

“I’m sure he’ll join us in a bit. You can come with me until then if you like.”, the manager suggested.

“Oh, yes please.”, Adam replied, glad that he didn’t have to stand around all by himself like a lost puppy amongst strangers.

The kind man led him to a group of people consisting of artists and employees of the record label. They all greeted him and seemed to be really nice, thus he didn’t feel as uncomfortable around them anymore. He even managed to hold a conversation with a kind lady in a tiny dress and a red furish coat, who turned out to be an aspiring singer.

However, he didn’t know how much time had passed but Marc eventually spotted the singer in the crowd and thus shouted for him to come over.

“Hey mate! Good to see you.”, Marc smiled and moved to hug the man, patting his back a few times.

Adam felt his heartbeat speeding up as soon as he had set his eyes onto Theo. His mouth got dry and his mind felt blank. As always when he the other was around.

Theo then moved to greet the little group one after the other and shook their hands. As he arrived at Adam, he had a bright smile on his face.

Before he could say anything to him though, Marc beat him to it and said, “I think our friend here could use one of your special hugs.”

“Yeah?”, Theo asked grinning, his eyes never leaving Adam’s face which by now was already slightly flushed.

“You ready?”, he asked the nervous man but didn’t even wait for a reply.

Instead he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly before he slightly lifted him up and swirled him around, resulting in an surprised squeal leaving Adam’s mouth and his arms coming round the singer’s neck instinctively, holding on tightly.  

Theo eventually stopped and put him down again, his arms still wrapped around him though. Adam moved his hands from the other’s neck to his shoulders and shyly glanced up at him. When he saw him smile brightly, he couldn’t help but smile back too, his cheeks reddened.

“Hello, by the way.”, the singer grinned.

“Hi”, Adam mumbled awkwardly and felt his face being deep red.

“Come on, let’s get inside.”, Theo said and let go of the older one, Adam mirroring his move.

The singer sent him another smile before he placed his hand onto his back to guide him along.  

+++

The whole venue was fancily decorated, little round tables where people were having little snacks and drinks. Of course, there were also highly clichéd oysters and plenty of champagne amongst all kinds of various snacks and drinks. Seeing all this food made his stomach growl in protest. Due to his nervousness, he hadn’t been able to eat anything today yet. However, there was also nice music playing from the speakers but no one was dancing.

Theo led him to a table where Marc and some of the people he had met outside were standing and grabbed two glasses of champagne for himself and his company from a waiter who was balancing a whole tray of glasses with one hand on the way.

“Thanks”, Adam mumbled as he took the offered glass from the singer and quickly took a sip.

“Don’t worry, we won’t spend too much time here.”, Theo said to him as they arrived at the table.

“I’m not too much a fan of such events but Marc insists I attend them. After all, they signed me.”, the singer chuckled and took a sip of his drink as well.

“At least there’s drinks and food.”, Adam joked and felt his heart race at the look the other sent him.

“True that.”, Theo smiled and lifted his glass.

Adam grinned shyly as he lifted his glass as well to clink with the singer.

“Cheers”, the younger man said before he took another sip.

“Cheers”, Adam smiled and mirrored his movement.

“Thanks for accompanying me by the way”, the singer stated fondly and saw an adorable smile form on the older one’s face.

“I have to admit, I was quite surprised that you called.”, Theo said.

“Uhhh well…”, Adam started uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “To be honest, my friends practically forced me to it.”, he admitted.

“Oh did they?”, the singer asked smiling and took a mental note to thank them personally. “Well, cheers to them then!”, he chuckled and they clinked their glasses again.

There was silence for a moment, which made Adam a bit uncomfortable, thus he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind.

“I uhm… I’m sorry for falling asleep in your living room the other day by the way.”, Adam mumbled. “I didn’t mean to-“, he wanted to continue but was interrupted by the other.

“You mean my kitchen.”, the singer stated and smiled at him slyly, taking another sip of his champagne.

“…W-what?”, the older one asked and looked at him confusedly, not quite understanding.

“You fell asleep on a chair in my kitchen.”, Theo clarified. “I just thought it’d be more comfortable to sleep on the couch, so I carried you there.”, he added.

“You- Oh…“, Adam uttered and blushed heavily.

So that’s why he couldn’t remember getting into the other’s living room. Because he didn’t.

“God that’s embarrassing, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep I just hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before.”, he blurted and stared at the floor.

“Hey hey, no need to be sorry. It’s alright.”, Theo smiled at him. “You did look quite… worn-out.”, he added and Adam couldn’t help but blush, remembering the cause for his miserableness.

“You can say it, you know.”, Adam muttered, staring at his glass uneasily. “That I looked like shit.”

“Now that I think back, I don’t even know how I can ever face you again after you saw me like that.”, the older man went on.  

“Hey, now don’t say that! We all have our ups and downs and you really don’t have to be ashamed of anything.”, Theo reassured and sent him a sincere smile.

“Thank you”, Adam mumbled and dared to look at him again, a faint smile on his lips.  

“So, was that why you didn’t reply to my message? Because you were afraid to face me again?”, the singer then asked.

Adam lowered his gaze again and sighed.

“Well, kind of, yeah.”, he admitted. Keeping all his other worries to himself though.

“Oh thank god.”, the younger one suddenly mumbled, making the other look up at him frowning.

“Sorry, that came out wrong. I just- I mean I was worried it was because you figured out I’m not the kinda guy you thought and lost interest in me.”, the singer explained.

“You really thought that?”, Adam asked dumbfound and was speechless for a moment.

“God, I’m so sorry, if I had known  _you_ ’d worry about it I’d have replied right away! It’s just, I’ve embarrassed myself in front of you so many times already and then you saw me like that and… I thought maybe that was the last straw for good.“, the older one eventually uttered.

“Well, you won’t get rid of me that easily, I can tell you that.”, Theo said and sent him an adorable smile at which Adam couldn’t help but smile back.

+++

About two hours of small talk with important members of the industry, three speeches and some more or less entertaining show acts later some guests of the party got quite visibly bored of the event and were mainly only jollying themselves along with wine and champagne. Adam on the other hand didn’t mind that at all. He could’ve listened to ten more men or women talking about the history of a global firm and would still not be tired of it. It wasn’t as if he’d be super interested in what they were saying, not at all. He just enjoyed being with Theo, regardless of the circumstances.

Anyway, speaking of the singer, Theo suddenly leaned closer to the older man and said one felt his heartbeat quicken in an instant.

“Wanna go to a real party?”, Theo spoke into his ear.

Adam felt his neck hair rise at the sudden closeness but nodded and followed the singer through the crowded room, which wasn’t so easy because there were groups of people everywhere.

+++

On the way out of the venue, a couple of the singer’s friends, who were quite bored of the record label party as well, joined them and together they walked through London looking for a proper club.

They soon had found one and because he was out with celebrities, they came into the club right away, without having to queue like dozens of other party goers.

However, as they had had another round of drinks the group was now enjoying themselves on the dance floor, even though Theo did get recognised by quite a few fans who politely asked for a photo. Of course the singer patiently posed for a selfie with all of the girls and Adam could see them all beaming from happiness. He was just glad that none of them paid much attention to the singer’s company, as they just had eyes for the man himself.

+++

As they were heading home, the group came across some photo booth. Needless to say, the five men immediately hurried inside the cubicle. Adam walked over to them with a smile but stayed outside.

“Oi, Adam! Come in here!”, a guy named Alex shouted for the man, holding the curtain back.

“It’s alright”, the other shrugged it off and swayed a bit, not wanting to interrupt the group of friends. “The booth is full anyway.”, he added.

“Oh c’mon, get in!”, Theo’s excited voice was suddenly heard.

“You can sit on my lap.”, he added with a grin and patted onto his tighs.

Adam had already opened his mouth to decline but in the next moment, Alex grabbed him by his coat and just pulled him inside the cubicle.

“There you go”, the dark haired man stated and pushed Adam towards the singer, who promptly grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap sideways, arms firmly wrapped around his middle.

Adam felt a bit dizzy due to the hasty movement, but being that close to Theo quickly made him forget about that. And about everything else, actually.

“Alright, we’re ready!”, the singer then announced happily.

“Alright then! Three, two, one – go!”, a blonde man named Evan started the countdown before he pressed the button to start the machine.

The guys were dorking around and pulling faces while the photos were being taken. Their joyous laughter was heard loudly on the otherwise empty street outside.

After the three photos had been taken, the others already went outside the small cubicle, leaving Adam and Theo behind alone. To be fair, the singer could hardly stand up with the other sitting on top of him but Adam didn’t seem like he’d want to move anytime soon.

The older man looked at the other dreamily with a stupid grin on his face. Theo couldn’t help but smile back at that adorable sight. Adam’s gaze started to wander down to the singer’ lips before he looked up into his eyes again. Suddenly he leaned forward and drunkenly pressed a kiss to the other’s lips, resulting in Theo slightly crashing against the wall of the photo booth behind him.

As Adam pulled back again and was grinning even brighter, the singer couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t that he had had anything against that little peck but he also knew how shy the other usually was around him. He was desperate to change that though. He wanted the other to open up and feel comfortable around him. Maybe even kiss him properly but without having to drink himself some courage first.

To be honest, Theo had to admit that he had had a little crush on that man since he had seen him for the first time in the crowd at his concert. He had invited him for a drink afterwards to get to know him a bit better and it had turned out that Adam was a great guy. Shy but lovely. And pretty damn good looking.

“You’re drunk.”, Theo stated fondly and brought his hand up to slightly ruffle the other’s hair which made said one giggle drunkenly.

“C’mon, get up. We’ll get you to bed.”, the singer said and patted onto the other’s thigh.

Adam grumbled a bit but in the end did as told and got up from his comfy seat.

+++

“Any chance you remember where your friend lives?”, Theo asked as they were walking down the empty street.

Adam had just taken a big bite from the burger which the singer had bought for him as they had passed a McDonalds and the older one’s stomach had complained loudly due to the lack of food he had received today. The man seemed thoughtful for a moment as he chewed the delicious snack.

“Uh, I think it was something with road and a three at the end.”, Adam then slurred, seeming quite proud of himself that he actually remembered that.

“Something with road? That really narrows it down, doesn’t it?”, Theo replied and started laughing loudly.

The older one didn’t seem to get why the singer was suddenly laughing and thus looked at him with furrowed brows.

“What?”, he asked.

Instead of answering, Theo just cackled even harder though.

“God, you’re adorable.”, the singer eventually uttered as his laughing had tuned down a bit.

+++

Adam sighed contently as he turned around and snuggled into the comfy pillow, hugging the duvet close.

“Good morning”, a soft voice suddenly startled him though and his eyes opened instantly.

He was confused for a moment, as he didn’t remember where he was and what on earth was happening because he very well knew that voice. Thus, he sat up in shock, his eyes looking around the room before eventually settling on Theo. Oh. Oh dear.

“Theo?”, he asked totally gobsmacked.

“What-?!”, the man tried to ask then but was hindered to speak any further as a stinging pain in his head suddenly demanded attention.

“Oh fuck”, Adam thus groaned, his right hand reaching up to his head, his eyes closing.

“Here”, the voice of his host was heard right beside him in the next moment.

Thus, he opened his eyes again and saw a glass of weirdly colored water being held out towards him.

“For your head”, the singer smiled at him, nodding towards the liquid in his hand.

Adam took it with a mumbled “Thank you” and immediately felt his cheeks redden.

“Drink up”, Theo said gently. “It’ll help”, he added.

The older man did as told and took a few big gulps of the somewhat oddly tasting liquid.

“Pancakes or omelette?”, the kind man asked him then.

“What?”, Adam replied a bit dumbfound.

“I’ll make us breakfast. What do you like, pancakes or omelette?”, the singer therefore repeated his question.

“Oh uhm… I don’t know.. What do you prefer?”

“I like both, so it’s your decision.”, Theo replied with a smile.

Adam thought about it for a moment before he mumbled, “Omelette?”

“Omelette it is then.”, the singer said happily.

“I’ll go prepare breakfast and meanwhile you may take a shower or rest for a few more minutes. Just come to the kitchen when you’re ready, yeah?”, he asked.

The older man just hummed at that, not comfortable at all with the other spoiling him like that yet again.

Theo sent him another smile before he left the room.

Adam quickly downed the glass of whatever miraculous liquid the other had given him and already felt much better. He sighed deeply before he lay back down onto the soft mattress, closing his eyes, glad that the thumping of his head had stopped. A moment later, he opened them in a flash again though as he remembered where he was. He was in Theo Hutchcraft’s bedroom. Laying in said man’s bed. But did that mean… He shortly glanced next to him to see what he had already suspected. The bed-sheets on the other side of the bed were crumpled too. So he had yet again slept in one bed with the singer, the man’s own one in fact, and didn’t even remember a thing because he had been totally wasted? Well done mate.

The next thing he noticed was the t-shirt he was wearing though. He was a hundred percent sure that he had definitely not worn a t-shirt yesterday. Besides, it wasn’t the kind of t-shirt he’d usually buy. It looked and felt quite expensive actually. He took a closer look at the hem of it only to be proven right by yet another assumption. The brand turned out to be Armani. Well shit. So, did that mean that… Was he actually wearing a t-shirt from Theo?

He sat up again and felt like hitting himself on the head for being such an idiot but in the end decided against it in fear of his horrendous headache returning.

How late was it anyway?

He quickly leaned over to grab his phone from the nightstand to check the time. Shit, it was already afternoon. So he has already spent half the day with Theo without being aware of it? Oh god.

Anyway, as he looked at his phone, he also saw that he had a new message. From Sandra. Thus, he unlocked the device and opened the message.  

 _From Sandra, 7:22 am:_  
Good morning my friend! So, as you didn’t spend the night at my place, I guess you spent it with Theo? Alright dude, I want a full report! Call me when you’re awake ;) xx

Of course, they were curious. There just wasn’t much to report as he had overslept most of the current day and didn’t remember much from the previous night due to too much alcohol. He sighed but eventually typed out a message.

 _From Adam, 1:02 pm:_  
Hey! Yeah, I’m at Theo’s… He’s making breakfast. I’ll call you later! xx

 _From Sandra, 1:04 pm:_  
OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!!!! Alright you lucky sod, enjoy your time with him but don’t forget calling me! We need information!!!!!!!!!! Like seriously OMFG!!!

Adam had to smile reading the message before he put his phone aside.

Anyway, he then took a quick shower and tried hard to suppress any inappropriate thoughts concerning him showering in the same shower where a certain singer had, judging by the wet tiles, showered just minutes before him. Uh yeah. However, as he was eventually done with cleaning himself, he changed into his clothes from the day before, that were neatly piled on a cupboard next to the bed.

+++

He made his way through Theo’s apartment, following the scent of eggs and onions into the already familiar kitchen where the other was busy making omelettes.

Adam cleared his throat, resulting in the singer turning around towards him.

“Uhm… I guess this is yours?”, he then asked and lifted up the grey t-shirt he was holding.

“Ah yes, right! I just thought you might get a little cold sleeping shirtless. You can keep it if you like.”, the singer replied with a smile.

“Oh uhm… Thank you. That was very kind. But I can’t possible keep such an expensive piece of clothing.”, Adam mumbled.  

“You know what, you’re right, actually.”, Theo suddenly agreed, turned the heat on the stove lower, so their breakfast wouldn’t burn, and walked over to Adam.

“I should charge you appropriately for it.”, he then stated to the other’s discomfort, because he didn’t have much money with him and the few bucks he had were actually meant for the train ticket back home. Adam had no idea how much such a simple looking Armani t-shirt actually did cost but figured it surely was a ridiculously exorbitant amount.

“Hmmm, let’s see.”, the singer hummed, took the t-shirt into his hands and examined it as if he tried to remember how much it had actually cost him.

“If I remember correctly this one was rather expensive but because I like you,  _really like you_ , you’ll get it for a special charge.”, the younger man eventually said.

“I think a kiss would be a fair price actually.”, Theo then announced, totally getting the other off guard.

Adam’s eyes went wide at that. Did the other just really say that?

“What?”, he thus uttered totally dumbfound, not believing what he had just heard.

“A kiss for a t-shirt.”, the singer repeated, a smile lingering on his lips.

“That expensive?”, the older man asked, trying to sound jokingly to overplay his massive awkwardness.

Theo shrugged at that, his smile getting bigger.

“After all it’s one of my favourites.”, the younger man explained.

What he left unspoken was that he got dozens of clothing from his favourite brands for free but Adam didn’t have to know that, did he?

“O-okay uhh…, then that’s fair I guess…”, Adam mumbled and felt his cheeks redden already.

He watched the other put the t-shirt onto the kitchen counter and walk closer to him until he was eventually standing right in front of him. The singer sent him an adorable smile, his hands settling onto the other’s hips, pulling him closer. Adam felt his heart hammer madly in his chest, his cheeks flushed. He then brought his arms up behind the singer’s neck and smiled at him shyly.

Adam took a deep breath, inhaling Theo’s scent before he closed his eyes and felt his breath hitching in his throat. He eventually leaned forward and in the next second his lips met the singer’s in a soft touch. He felt himself shaking as Theo responded to the kiss right away, the other’s arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him flush against the man’s body. Adam sighed softly, moving his lips against the one’s of the man of his dreams. He was sure Theo could feel his racing heartbeat but he didn’t even care. The other probably already knew that he was crazy for him anyway.

Suddenly there was an odd smell detectable though and in the next moment, the singer quickly pulled back and let go of him.

“Oh shit, the omelettes!”, Theo shrieked and hastily turned away from Adam, hurrying over to the stove.

Adam couldn’t help but laugh as he watched the singer save their breakfast but also felt bitter that their kiss had been interrupted.

Shortly after, the younger one sighed relieved and put the food on two plates before he turned towards him again. The omelettes were quite dark at certain parts but not burnt yet. He already felt his stomach grumble by looking at their appetizingly smelling breakfast.

“I do think I deserve a bonus for saving our food, you know.”, the singer smirked.

Adam grinned at him broadly, his cheeks still flushed but quickly crossed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around the younger one’s middle and pressed a loving kiss to his mouth.

As he pulled back and let go of him again, the other sent him his brightest smile ever and Adam couldn’t help but smile back stupidly happy.

“Here”, the younger one said, got the t-shirt from the counter and held it out towards him.

“Deal is deal”, he added and grinned widely.

“Thank you”, Adam mumbled and took the t-shirt into his hands.

“No, thank  _you_.”, the singer smiled.

+++

After Adam had helped the singer with the dishes, despite the host insisting that he was his guest and didn’t have to do anything, they had moved to the singer’s big and comfy couch in the living room.

“You can come closer you know.”, Theo stated, as the other had sat down too far away for his likening.

“I mean judging by yesterday I thought you were more the cuddly guy.”

Adam’s eyes went wide as the other’s words had sunk in and realisation hit him.

“Oh god”, he groaned. “I’m sorry, I tend to snuggle things or well… people while sleeping.”, Adam muttered embarrassed.

“There’s absolutely no need to be sorry. I enjoyed it very much, actually.”, the singer stated and quickly saw the other’s cheeks redden at that.

 _‘Great. So you two have cuddled in bed and you don’t remember a thing. Good fucking job, mate.’_ , he angrily thought to himself.

As he was busy mentally scolding himself, he didn’t notice that the singer had moved awfully close and thus slightly gasped as he felt the other’s warmth right next to him. Suddenly Theo moved even closer though and had him straddled a moment later.

Adam gulped audibly, his mind catching up on the current situation. Here he was sitting on Theo Hutchcraft’s couch with his popstar crush sitting on top of him, grinning at him. What even?

After the initial shock had abated, he couldn’t help the broad smile forming on his face and hesitantly wrapped his arms around the younger man’s middle. The singer interlaced his arms behind his neck and leaned his forehead against the one of the man below. Adam took a shaky breath and felt goosebumps appear on his entire body. He was so damn close.

In the next moment, he felt the soft touch of lips on his own and his eyes fell shut immediately. He felt the other’s heat and his weight pressing down on him, gentle hands slightly tugging on his hair. Eventually he responded to the kiss and pressed a couple of pecks to the other’s soft lips. Good thing he was already seated, otherwise his knees would probably give in beneath him. This was just so surreal.

Suddenly his low self-esteem and self-destructive thoughts found their way into his consciousness again though. What on earth did he do to deserve this? What was it that Theo saw in him? He could have anyone and yet here  _he_  was kissing the popstar. Why would the singer even hang out with someone like him, let alone get close to him?

“Something wrong?”, Theo asked, sensing the sudden mood change and leaned back a bit so he could properly look at him.

“No nothing, it’s just…”, Adam mumbled and sighed heavily.

“I mean out of everyone you could be with, you’re sitting here with me.”, he added quietly, not looking at the other.

At that the singer moved off him and sat down beside him again.

“Listen Adam, if you don’t want to be with me-“, he started hesitantly but didn’t get further than that.

“Of course I want to!”, the older man quickly interrupted him. “It’s just…”, he started and sighed, leaving the rest unspoken.

“And I want to be with you.”, the singer replied and looked at him fondly, resulting in the other finally facing him again as well.

“Is that really so hard to believe?”, he asked.

“Actually, yes”, the other gave back.

“Why’s that? You’re kind, funny, smart and bloody attractive. So now give me one good reason why you think you’re not good enough or shut up and kiss me.”, Theo stated.

Adam was about to open his mouth but the singer didn’t even let him take a breath. Instead, he grabbed the man’s head with both of his hands and pulled him into a loving kiss, almost making the other crash against him. Sure enough, the older one couldn’t find the strength to resist and responded right away.

+++

After some excessive making out, they ended up snuggling together on the cushioned heaven that was the singer’s couch.

They spent the whole afternoon talking about all kinds of things to get to know each other. Theo wanted to know everything about him, starting from his favourite colour or his favourite book to his friends or what an ordinary day in his life looked like. Even though Adam already knew quite a few things about the other, he loved hearing it from the man himself. He also didn’t want to admit how much he actually already knew about him though because he’d surely come across as a creep when he just was a deliberate fan.

However, he didn’t know how much time they had spent talking but he figured it surely were quite a few hours. As it already got slightly dark outside, Adam eventually sat up from his comfy position.

“Oh shit, what’s the time?”, he asked drowsily.

Theo pulled out his phone from his pocket and squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness for a moment before he replied “5:10 pm”.

“Damn I need to catch my train in twenty minutes!”, he groaned.

“You have to go already?”, the singer asked, sounding a tad sad and sat up as well.

“I was hoping you could stay a bit longer actually.”, he added.

“I wish I could but I have to work tomorrow.”, Adam sighed.

“On a Sunday?”, Theo inquired, his brows slightly furrowed.

“Yeah. Cafés usually don’t know weekends. I mean I’d have had the weekend off but then I swapped shifts with a colleague so I could have Friday off instead and now I have to take her’s on Sunday.”, he explained.

“Ah, I see.”, the younger man mumbled.

Adam was already on his feet and straightened his clothes, the singer’s eyes lingering on his body.

Eventually Theo got up too and escorted him to the door.

There the older one put on his shoes and his coat, which the other had neatly hung onto his wardrobe.

“Adam?”, the singer suddenly asked.

“Yes?”, the man asked as he closed the zipper and turned towards him.

“Can you promise me something?”

“Sure”, the other replied a bit hesitantly and maybe even a tad nervous.

“Call me after work tomorrow.”, Theo said.

“I will”, the older man agreed right away, a smile on his lips.

Theo took a step towards him and hugged him tightly, making Adam’s heart do a funny flip. The man eventually brought his arms up as well and hugged the other too, enjoying the closeness.

The singer then pulled back so he could look at him and moved in to press a kiss to his lips.

Adam’s eyes fluttered shut and his heart hammered madly in his chest yet again. Theo eventually pulled back, resulting in the older one’s eyes opening again only to fall shut right after as the singer planted another kiss onto his mouth.

“Bye”, Theo hummed as he pulled back again.

“Bye”, the older man replied a bit breathless.

The singer sent him a bright smile before he opened the door and watched Adam step out into the corridor. The older one shyly brought up his hand and waved a bit awkwardly. Theo smiled widely at that and enthusiastically waved back.

“And don’t forget to call me!”, the singer shouted after him as the man was already on his way down the stairs.

As Theo heard the front door open and close shortly after he went back into his apartment and closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed, a happy smile on his lips. He had to admit that he was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t spend the whole weekend with Adam, which had been the reason why he had invited him to the party in the first place and didn’t suggest to do something together on Saturday instead. Nonetheless, he had enjoyed every single second he had got to spend with him and was already looking forward to when Adam would call him tomorrow. 


End file.
